A Really Sexist Dumb Fanfic: Double Trouble
by Unknown Writer of Love 2
Summary: This is a repost of my old story A Really Sexist Dumb Fanfic. It's here because I still feel like I have a few more riffs to make, and I can't access my old account. Rated M for language, sexual references, and the worst fanfic I've ever read.


It had been over a month since Jaden had returned from the Duel Monster's Spirit World**(Season 4 emo!)** and ever since then he had locked himself in his room**(slitting his wrists and listening to MCR)**, refusing to talk with anyone and would only open the door when Syrus or Hassleberry would bring him food**(Or black eyesharrow)**. On the third day it was around six o'clock**(In other news, this fic is filled with Wish Fulfillment)** in the morning and Jaden was sleeping peacefully, until his cell phone began to ring, causing Jaden to let out a groan as he wakes up. After getting out of bed, Jaden goes over to his desk**(The Slifer dorm has only one desk per dorm, you moron)**picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hello?" Jaden says groggily, as he rubs his eyes, wondering who would be calling him at this time.**(I've woken up and called people at 5 in the morning)**

"Hello, Jaden. It's Dr. Eisenstein." Dr. Eisenstein responded in his German accent**(Shlergenflieger! Schadenfreuede! Wunderkind! German is a funny language. Also, I would be making Nazi jokes here, but I'm not going there.)**.

"Dr. Eisenstein? Why are you calling me at six in the morning**(To introduce the ultimate god-modded applied phlebotinum.)** and how did you get this number?**(****_I hacked into the KaibaCorp network. I have the Obelisk Dorm ready to be destroyed if something happens to it._****)**" Jaden asked curiously, as he let out a yawn.

"That's irrelevant, but what is relevant is this. I've been working on a way to open a gate between our world and the Duel Monster's Spirit World and at long last I have figured a way to do it!"**(…idiot)**

Hearing this caused Jaden to snap out of his sluggish state and ask in a serious tone**(because this is taking place in Season 4! Therefore, he's emo in this story)**. "Are you saying that you can return Bastion from the Spirit World back to our world?"

"Precisely my boy. However, I need a powerful energy source, like the Rainbow Dragon. This is why I called you, Jaden. I need your power." Dr. Eisenstein replied, which confused Jaden as to what he meant by his 'power'.

"My power?" Jaden asked.**(your...****_power_****…)**

"Yes, Your power. Even though I cannot physically communicate with Bastion. I am still able to contact him through his PDA and he told me that you have a power within you known as the 'Supreme King' and a Duel Monster's Spirit fused with your soul named Yubel. With those two powers they should more than suffice for an efficient energy source."**(Where else have I heard of human energy being a major plot device? Oh, right, Season 3)**

Jaden said happily, before he asked. "You can count me in, just one question. Where can I find you?"

"My lab is located in the west section of Domino City, you can't miss it**(With directions like that, you're bound to miss it.) **." Dr. Eisenstein replied. "Oh, and one last thing. Bastion said he has 'something big' he wanted to tell you."

"Alright then. See you later." Jaden said, before he hung up the cell phone, got out of his pyjamas, put on his Slifer Red uniform and then quickly made his way to the harbour, where he borrowed one of the motorboats and headed towards Domino City, looking forward to seeing Bastion again and wondered what Bastion was going to tell him, little did he know Bastion would be bringing a 'friend'.**(I don't think you're allowed to leave the island without permission)**

-In the west section of Domino City, around 9:00AM**(REALLY? IT TAKES ONLY 3 FUCKING HOURS TO GET TO DOMINO CITY BY BOAT?! FUCK THIS SHIT.)**-

We see that Jaden was able successfully able to find Dr. Eisenstein's lab, which is filled with all kinds of high-tech equipment and a large glass chamber in the centre of the room, while Dr. Eisenstein is sitting at one of the computers, typing in coordinates and monitoring the progress of his machine, Jaden is standing next to him, looking around the room and admiring all of the technology.

"You've got some sweet looking tech Dr. Eisenstein." Jaden said, causing Dr. Eisenstein to smile.

"Thank-you Jaden. I'm glad you appreciate my hard work and genius." Dr. Eisenstein replied, before he said in a serious tone. "But now, my boy it is time to get to work. You see that device next to you?" Dr. Eisenstein asked, causing Jaden to turn his head to the left, to see what looked like some kind of hand scanner**(oh, yeah, the door to the self-destruct button, then Jaden will take a key card and then open the laser door, and blah blah blah Spaceballs reference blah blah blah fuck it)**.

"I need you to place your hand onto that device. Once I activate the scanner it will transfer your powers within the machine." Dr. Eisenstein said, before he forewarned Jaden. "I just need you to keep your hand on the scanner until it reaches one hundred percent. But I must warm you. I haven't fully tested the scanner yet, so you may receive a small 'shock' or two. Do you think you can handle that?" Jaden nodded his head, before he placed his left hand on the scanner, he then closed his eyes and when he reopened them, they were now golden coloured, followed by Yubel, who placed her hand on top of Jaden's.**(This is boring shit I can eke any real meat out of, so you can just read this pointless shit without me)**

"Alright, now we may begin." Dr. Eisenstein said, as he turned on the scanner, which gave Jaden a tiny shocking sensation through his hand, which made him flinch a little, but kept his hand firmly on the device.

"Power's at twenty seven percent." Dr. Eisenstein called out, as Jaden kept his hand on the scanner, more and more of his energy was transferred into the machine and began to fuel the chamber.

"Power's at forty five percent." Dr. Eisenstein called out and by now Jaden's hand started to sting a little, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Power's at sixty two percent." Jaden's hand was really starting to hurt now, as he could feel small amounts of electricity shoot through his hand, causing Jaden to wince in pain.

Dr. Eisenstein could see that Jaden was in pain and his hand start to tremble and told him in a concerned, but stern tone. "Try to hold on, Jaden! Power's at Eighty eight percent. We're so close!"

Jaden did as he was asked and continued to endure the pain and after what felt like an eternity to him, Dr. Eisenstein called out. "You did it, Jaden! Power's at one hundred percent!"

Hearing this caused Jaden to immediately take his hand off the scanner and as he did, one final volt struck his hand, causing him to let out a loud cry of pain. After the pain subsided, Jaden examined his hand, to see if there was any damage done to it, fortunately it looked like there was no damage whatsoever. Jaden let out a sigh of relief, as he closed his eyes and when he reopened them, they were no longer golden, but had returned to their original colour.

"So, what happens now?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Just wait and see." Dr. Eisenstein replied.

After waiting for a brief moment, a bright light came from the chamber, causing Jaden and Dr. Eisenstein to shield their eyes with their arms and after the light faded, they heard the chamber doors open and footsteps come out of the chamber. After Jaden took his arm away from his eyes, he could see Bastion standing in front of the chamber, with a smile on his face and to Jaden's surprise was Tania standing beside Bastion.

"Hello, Jaden. It's been a while since we last met?" Bastion asked.

"Sure has. It's great to see you again, Bastion." Jaden said happily, as he walked up to his friend and held his hand out.

"You too, my friend." Bastion responded in the same cheerful tone, before he shook Jaden's hand. After the pair broke from their handshake Jaden turned towards Tania and said in a happy tone.

"And Tania. It's good to see you." Jaden said.

"Likewise, Jaden." Tania replied.

"So, I take it bringing Tania back with you was the 'big news' you wanted to tell me?" Jaden asked curiously.

Bastion replied with a smile on his face. "Partially. While we were in the Duel Monster's Spirit World we spent a lot of time together and the more time we spent together the better we got to know each other and the stronger our feelings got for one another."

"And then one day Bastion asked me 'the question' and I said yes." Tania added, before she showed Jaden that she was wearing a gold ring, with a silver coloured gem in the centre on her right index finger.

Seeing the ring on Tania's finger surprised him and asked in the same sounding tone. "Whoa! Does that mean that you and Tania...?"

"That's right Jaden. Tania and I are married." Bastion replied, before he and his wife engaged in a passionate kiss. After they broke from the kiss, they turned to Jaden, expecting him to be shocked by the news, however he just smiled and said in a happy tone. "That's great, you two." Bastion and Tania were a bit confused from Jaden's reaction.

"Jaden, aren't you the least bit confused or shocked that Bastion is my husband?" Tania asked curiously.

"Far from it. Remember when you made Bastion your husband after you beat him in that duel as a Shadow Rider? I could tell you both had some feelings for each other, even though you were enemies. But when Bastion decided to stay behind with you in the Duel Monster's Spirit World, I knew that there was some kind of romance between you two and I can see you really care about each other and I couldn't be happier for you two. Congratulations." Jaden replied, before he asked in a curious tone. "So, Bastion. Are you coming back to Duel Academy? Everyone wondered what happened to you when you didn't return."

"Actually Jaden, Tania and I are staying with Dr. Eisenstein to continue his work on the possibilities of travelling through the multiverse." Bastion replied.

"The multiverse?" Jaden said in a confused tone. "What's that?"

However, before Bastion or Dr Eisenstein could answer Jaden's question, a. bright light came from the chamber, causing Jaden, Bastion, Tania and Dr. Eisenstein to shield their eyes with their arms. "Dr. Eisenstein what's happening?" Bastion questioned.

"I think someone or something is breaking through a dimensional gate is and making it's way into our world." Dr. Eisenstein replied.

After the light faded everyone took their arms away from their eyes and watched as the chamber doors opened, expecting to see however there was nothing. Bastion and Tania examined the chamber, only to find a scroll tied up with an amber coloured ribbon and what looked like a child's toy gun lying on the ground. While Tania picked up and examined the strange toy blaster; Bastion picked up the scroll.

"Where did those come from?" Jaden asked curiously.

-In the Digimon Data Squad world, some time ago-

Within the police station, inside the room where they used to return Marcus and the other Digimon back to the real world several weeks ago, we**(Who's we?)** find Marcus, holding the Hypno Zapper and Yoshi, holding the scroll, now tied up with an amber coloured**(THIS GUY IS A BRIT?)** ribbon**(Boy, what a Continuity Lockout. It's almost like Liquidphazon was trying...nah, it has positive reviews, so it's probably not a trollfic. My review on the actual fanfic is, in retrospective, the worst thing I've ever wrote, and I deeply regret posting a relatively positive review for this huge pile of steaming goat shit. So, that review is first impressions.)**, standing next to the teleporter. To the left side of the room, we see Megumi sitting in front of a large computer and Miki, also sitting in front of a large computer on the right side of the room. Marcus and Yoshi then place the Hypno Zapper and the scroll within the teleporter.

After the door to the teleporter closed, Marcus went over to Miki and asks in a curious tone. "Have you been able to locate another world?"

"I'm afraid not, Master." Miki sadly replied.**(You know, the fact that this is the longest item of the entire library of LiquidPhazon's crap is probably one of the factors that make this so painful. The other stuff is shorter and isn't all harem shit. He's still a crap writer, but he does have decent tastes in TV; he likes Black Adder, Big Bang Theory, Robot Chicken, and Get Smart.)****(Ah, and I'll hunt LiquidPhazon down and kill him if he touches the following: Vocaloid (If anyone, it's gotta be Len. It's also possible that he'll choose wrong and choose Kaito instead(not that I don't like Kaito)), Highschool of the Dead(It's the fucking zombie apocalypse), Highschool DxD(ludicrously redundant), Rosario Vampire(Not as redundant as Highschool DxD, but still redundant), Harry Potter(Do you know that magical energy prevents electronics from working in Hogwarts?), Mystery Science Theater 3000(Doesn't deserve to touch this series), Black Cat(celibate hero), Infinite Stratos(clueless chick magnet), Bladedance of the Elementalers(too recent and obscure), Mahou Sensei Negima(HE'S ONLY TEN!), Puella Magi Madoka Magica(Oh...that wouldn't work, would it), Serial Experiments Lain(LAIN IS THE FUCKING GOD OF THE INTERNET! YOU DO NOT MESS WITH HER!), Touhou Project, Neon Genesis Evangelion(don't even think about it), Trigun(He's the fucking 6,000,000 man!), Fullmetal Alchemist(Don't ruin this anime), Hetalia: Axis Powers, or anything that I would feel strongly about getting this treatment.)**

"That's alright, Miki. Just keep trying." Marcus said in a reassuring tone.

"Yes, Master.**(I'm not quite sure what I would feel if a girl started to call me Master, much less more than one girl bestowing that title on me. It would probably be nice and a great ego booster. I'd possibly use envy as a tool for doing shit, too. Maybe we'd fuck once in a while. Now, if they tried to fuck me without my permission, I'd obviously call rape and have them arrested. I would testify against them in the trial, get a restraining order, and try to throw off the title of their Master. I'd try to get them back to their normal selves if I was feeling sympathy for them.)**" Miki replied in obedient tone, before she felt Marcus wrap his arms around her waist and felt him kiss her deeply on her neck**(Why are you doing this now?)**, causing her to moan in pleasure.**(Oh, come on! Unless you lower the threshold of sexual stimuli for the endocrine system and reproduction system to actually send the nervous system and brain a signal that this is a time to react to this stimuli by not only arousal but actual sexual pleasure, there is no way to give someone sexual pleasure by just kissing them on the neck!)(Oh, and "kissing deeply" means that you are french kissing i.e your tongue are interacting with your partner's tongue. Necks do not usually have tongues. What "Marcus" is essentially doing is licking her neck, which is...well...it's more of a fetish than a regular sex move.)**

As Marcus and Miki began to kiss each other passionately, after a moment they broke from the kiss when they heard Megumi call out to her Master in an excited tone. "Wait, Master. I have something! I found an unknown energy signature of another dimension and it isn't from the Digital World."**(JESUS THIS IS STUPID! It's like the pseudo-science in a Sci-Fi Original Movie. Except Sci-Fi Original Movies and mockbusters are have enjoyably terrible pseudo-science, this is like the techno babble in Lawnmower Man 2!)**

Marcus then makes his way over to Megumi and asks? "Are you able to get a lock on to that world?"

"I can't yet. However, the signal of this other world is growing stronger as we speak." Megumi replied.

"Alright, when the gate to the other world is large enough tell me." Marcus ordered.

"Yes, Master." Megumi replied in an obedient tone, before she turned her attention to the monitor and on the screen it showed what looked like a small glowing green circle in the centre and all around that circle were a bunch of grey coloured circles, all connected by thin grey lines, except for one line that was slowly turning green and making it's way south east towards another green circle, in which that circle was producing green energy, that was slowly making it's way through the grey lines and toward the centre line and after waiting a minute or two, both lines connected and Megumi called out. "The signal is strong enough!"

"Alright. Yoshi, activate the teleporter now!" Marcus called out.

"Yes, Master." Yoshi replied, as she hit a large red button next to the teleporter, which caused the teleporter to let off a brief flash of light and when the light faded, Marcus opened the door to see the scroll and the Hypno Zapper were gone. "I'd say that we've completed our mission, Master." Yoshi said slyly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing the right side of it.

"I would say that you're right, Yoshi." Marcus replied, before he turned around and engaged Yoshi in a passionate kiss, tasting each other's tongues and saliva. After they broke from the kiss Marcus asked in a sly and enticing tone. "Now, girls why don't we all head back to our apartment and have some 'fun'?"

"How can we refuse, Master?" Megumi replied seductively, before Marcus, Yoshi, Megumi and Miki left the police station got into the police car, that Chief Sampson gave to Marcus after he passed his driver's test**(Nope. I don't buy that a police car was given to a civillian. Come on, LiquidPhazon, just give 'em a stretch limo and a chauffer. Or is that too obvious? LiquidPhazon wants to be rich enough to buy sex.)**, and drove back to their apartment for another 'passionate moment'.

-Back in Dr. Eisenstein's lab-

**(K, I'm back. Here comes the sexist, god-modded, ultra-wishmaker, absolutely convoluted applied phlebotinum)**

Bastion untied the ribbon and told Jaden. "Maybe this message will give us some clues as to where these things came from." Bastion then read the message out loud for Jaden, Tania and Dr. Eisenstein to hear. Which said.

To whoever receives this.

If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed**(Insert semi-racist joke here)** Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts**(Pure hearts? PURE HEARTS? I call BS on that because of Jaden's later actions.)** a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.**(Yeah, only heroes get to have themselves become practical gods)**

Signed 'A friend.'**(The friend is Delphine)**

Bastion then noticed there was more writing; only it was written differently than what they had already read. Which says:

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward**(You know, this wouldn't work out well for someone like Train Heartnet or Ichika Orimura. One is practically celibate despite being one of the hottest anime characters I have ever seen and the other doesn't have the mindset to create a harem like this. Ichika already has everyone in IS Academy crushing on him.)**. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.**(****_It will fill your life with opportunities to empty your balls._****)**

–Davis Motomiya.

On the bottom of the note there was a final message, written in someone else's handwriting. Which said:

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces.**(****_However, it works only on people named Steve_****.)** I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.**(Oh, boy you'll enjoy it.)**

–Takato Matsuki.

"Hey, Bastion. There's more on the back." Jaden pointed out, which caused Bastion to turn the scroll around and thank Jaden, before he read out loud the final message.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people**(You know, this really isn't a good thing unless you're using it right AKA NOT TO GAIN SEX!)** and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams**(Generally men only have one "girl of my dreams", but okay.)** and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back**(****_and also love each other! Because this was written by a twelve-year old who thinks that Girl on Girl is Hot_****)**, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.**(In other words, GO MAKE A CONCUBINE HAREM. It's not offensive and degrading to women at all...)**

After Bastion had finished reading the final message he rolled the scroll back up and retied the ribbon.

"This is precisely what the multiverse is the theory that there are more universes outside of our own and these messages and this 'Hypno Zapper' are proof of that**(lots of grammar and punctuation errors here.)****(Applied phlebotinum always travels through multiple universes. It's the cheapest, least satisfying, and least time-consuming way to connect different universes, so it's perfectly excusable instead of working on an original way to connect your stories.)**" Dr. Eisenstein said.

"That's pretty sweet. Yubel told me there were twelve dimensions, so those four including ours makes five, which leaves seven unexplored dimensions right?" Jaden asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not, Jaden. Yubel was wrong." Dr. Eisenstein replied, before he added. "While doing research on the theory of the multiverse, I discovered that there are hundreds, if not thousands of dimensions outside our own.**(If I said the author believes in the multiverse theory, it would be too nice to say that he can even grasp that.)**"

'And I thought that twelve dimensions was big enough.' Jaden thought to himself.**(Or 52 if you're talking about the DC universe pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths.)(Linkara-chan...Countdown...Monitors...We should do something! Should we do something? We should do something! Should we do something? I'M CHANGING! We should do something! Should we do something?)(YES, YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING!)**

"Well, what do we do with those?" Jaden asked, referring to the Hypno Zapper and the scroll. Bastion and Tania both looked at each other and nodded, before they both held out the scroll and the Hypno Zapper to Jaden.

"I think you deserve these, Jaden**(NO SHIT! THE HYPNO ZAPPER IS A REWARD FOR HEROISM! I don't really think that Alex DeLarge from ****_A Clockwork Orange _****would get the Hypno Zapper)**." Tania said, as she took Jaden's right hand and placed the Hypno Zapper in it.

"Me, how come?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Because you're the perfect candidate to own this device. Who was it that defeated Kagemaru and the Sacred Beasts? Who was it that saved Sartorius from the Light of Destruction? And who was it that overcame his own darkness and was able to stop Yubel's plan to fuse twelve dimensions together? I cannot think of anyone more worthy to be called a hero." **(In other words, you're a hero. Now go fulfill every man's desires and urges. Have fun having lots of sex.) **Bastion replied, as he handed Jaden the scroll.**(This fanfic has a huge continuity lockout with this obvious plot device.)**

"Alright then. I'll take good care of these. Thanks Bastion. Thanks Tania." Jaden said, as he placed the scroll and the Hypno Zapper in his jacket pocket.

"So, Jaden do you plan on using the Hypno Zapper on a beautiful woman to claim as your own?**(This is just so sexist and degrading to women…)**" Tania asked in a sly tone, which caused Jaden to blush.

"Well...I...Uh...Don't think...I mean...I..."**(You know, this fanfic would obviously lead onto the exact same ending for School Days(Jaden becomes an asshole who doesn't care about his harem and that gets him killed.) considering what Jaden will do. That is, if the author of this fic had the brains to realize that Jaden would act more like Tsukune or Ichika than Makoto).** Jaden tried to say in an embarrassed tone.

"Don't worry, Jaden. I was only kidding." Tania replied.

"Alright then. If there's nothing else we need to talk about I think I'd better return to Duel Academy." Jaden said, before he made his way towards the lab's exit and prepared to head back to Duel Academy.

'Jaden, I know some day you will be with a girl, who will be happy to be with you and may one day become 'Mrs. Yuki'. After all, the hero always gets the girl**(no...they don't always get the girl. Some do. In fact, many do. But not all of them. There are celibate heroes like Train Heartnet (got three girls crushing after him, don't care shit.) or Lelouch vi Britannia (too busy trying to overthrow the government to be interested in sex.), there are chaste heroes like the REAL Jaden** **Yuki (Jaden wouldn't know it if you shoved it in his face. Also, it's quite possible that he's gay or bisexual, considering some of the chemistry between Jaden and other male characters) or Ichika Orimura (he's got the whole school(it's an all-girls school. Yes, he's the only guy in an all-girls school.) crushing over him and he doesn't know it)**,** and there are those who don't get the girl in the end. Solid Snake did not end up with Meryl, and Ike didn't end up with Elincia at the end of Path Of Radiance. There's an entire frickin' trope where this happens. I think that if that is the case, your argument is invalid. Also, should this strike me as slightly pretentious?)** and it's only a matter of time before you do too.' Tania thought to herself sincerely, little did Tania know that Jaden had already fallen for a certain Obelisk Blue girl.**(...reverse it and you're right…)**

Yes, it was true; Jaden had fallen in love with Alexis.**(*spit take* WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? YOU ARE TEARING ME APART LIQUIDPHAZON!)** Jaden wasn't too sure when he started to develop these feelings towards Alexis, but when Alexis was brainwashed by the Society of Light**(because this fanfic is totally not about brainwashing.)** he fought his hardest to get her back to make sure she was safe and when Mr. Stein forced Jaden into a Duel where Alexis' life was on the line, that was when he realised how much she really meant to him and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her. Jaden wanted to tell Alexis how he truly felt about her, but was afraid that if he did, it could ruin their friendship**(wow, a laughably untrue cliché)**, which is why he didn't tell anyone, however unknown to Jaden, Yubel knew all about the love he had for Alexis, when Jaden fused his soul with Yubel's, she gained complete access to all of Jaden's feelings and memories, particularly to how he truly felt about Alexis, even though Yubel didn't like to 'share' Jaden, his happiness was more important to her then her own feelings and unknown to Jaden, Yubel had a plan.**(I've read ahead, and I can't imagine her manipulating the world to be as sexist as this fanfic)**

-Back at Duel Academy, around 10AM -

Back at the Slifer Red dorm, we see Jaden making his way back into his room, ignoring the plate of food**(NO!)** next to the door that Syrus or Hassleberry had left him. Jaden was still a little tired from getting woken up so early and the power transferral had taken a lot of energy out of him, so he decided to go back to bed. Jaden began undressing, letting his clothes fall to the floor as he did so, until he was only in a pair of boxers, too tired to put on his pyjamas. Jaden then climbed into the bottom bunk and after a few seconds Jaden was fast asleep.

After Yubel was certain Jaden was asleep, she appeared beside Jaden's sleeping form, only now she wasn't transparent, it turned out that Yubel was able to take on a solid form, however she could only do it for brief periods of time, so she had to act fast. Yubel began by placing her hand inside of Jaden's jacket and pulled out the Hypno Zapper and began turning the dials, while most people would be confused as to what language was on the screen, Yubel understood it as if it was written in English. Yubel placed her left hand on Jaden's chest and began to gently shake him. "Wake up, Jaden." Yubel said softly.

Jaden began to stir, before he opened his eyes and sat up to see Yubel was holding the Hypno Zapper and was aiming it directly at him. "Yubel? What are...?"

However that was as far as Jaden could get in his sentence before Yubel pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave right at Jaden and no matter what he did, he couldn't look away and his eyes went blank, along with her expression.

"I'm sorry I did this to you, Jaden. But it's for the best." Yubel said solemnly.**(I'm going to move the plot forward)**

While in his highly suggestive state, Yubel told Jaden that the next time he would see Alexis, he would have no fear telling her that he loved her and if she loved him back, he would use the Hypno Zapper to make Alexis his slave. Yubel then went on telling the entranced Jaden that if Jaden does want to become the second 'King of Games' he would need a queen and a collection of beautiful concubines who would faithfully serve him and Alexis would be his Queen, or Mistress of his harem.**(Two things. One, Yugi didn't have a harem like this after Duelist Kingdom. Two, a little historical rant. European kings had mistresses and/or were womanizers. But they rarely had harems. Sultans of Muslim empires and kingdoms did have harems, but they also had many wives, as the Koran says that a man can have as many wives as he can support. Egyptian Pharoahs did have consorts, but not harems. So, you're basically trying to say Sultan of Games. Also, having a harem was not a qualification for the duelist kingdom tournament WHERE YUGI EARNED THAT TITLE!)**After Yubel had finished reprogramming Jaden, she told him to go back to sleep and when he would wake up he wouldn't remember Yubel hypnotizing him, but he would remember the changes Yubel made to his mind. Jaden did as he was told, closed his eyes and fell back down onto the bed and began sleeping again.

'Just in time.' Yubel thought to herself, as she could feel her body destabilising, quickly she placed the Hypno Zapper back in Jaden's jacket and retreated within his soul.

-At the Slifer Red dorm, around noon-

Making her way up the stair's of the Slifer Red dorm, we see non other then the 'Queen of Obelisk Blue' Alexis Rhodes, while the others decided to give Jaden some space, Alexis was concerned for him and wanted to make sure Jaden was alright, little did she know what was going to happen to her would change not only her life, but those around her.**(Some people will say that this change is for the worse.)**

As she got to the top, she noticed that Pharaoh was eating the food that was supposed to be for Jaden, she was a little confused and concerned as to why Jaden didn't eat it.

Alexis then made her way up to Jaden's dorm and knocked on the door. After waiting for a moment, Alexis heard Jaden let out a yawn from the other side of the door and ask in a curious and sleepy sounding tone. "Who is it?"

"Hey, Jaden. It's Alexis I'm sorry that I woke you, but I was just wondering if I can come in and talk to you?" Alexis asked, before she took off her shoes and left them beside the door.

"Sure thing, Alexis. Just a minute." Jaden replied, before he opened the door and allowed Alexis inside. Once inside, Jaden closed the door Alexis blushed a little seeing Jaden in just his boxers.

For a second, Jaden wondered as to why Alexis was blushing, until he remembered he was only in his underwear, he scratched the back of his head and said in an embarrassed tone. "Oh, sorry, 'Lex. I guess I forgot to change. Maybe you should wait outside while I get dressed."

"No, that's alright Jaden. This is your room you don't have to get dressed if you don't want to.**(...I'm not sure what to think of that statement. I mean, it seems a little confused on what…) **" Alexis replied, as a part of her enjoyed seeing Jaden's well developed, but not overly muscular body.**(...bleugh!)**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jaden asked curiously, as he allowed Alexis inside.

"It's just you've been in your room for over a month and everyone is starting to get worried, including me. Why have you spent so much time alone?" Alexis asked in a concerned tone.

"I got information from someone that another 'dark force' is coming into our world and It's something I have to face on my own, but that's not the only reason." Jaden replied, which intrigued Alexis as to what the other reason was. "I've been trying to think of a way to tell you how I really feel about you, Alexis. You're smart, beautiful and the best female Duelist I've ever known. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you, Alexis."**(And the really sexist descent starts here)**Hearing this caused Alexis to blush and before she could say a word, Jaden gently kisses her right on the lips, causing Alexis to blush heavily as a warm feeling to spreads through her heart.**(So, the Hypno Zapper is the ultimate manipulator. )**

After Jaden breaks from the kiss, Jaden says in an apolitical tone. "I sorry, 'Lex. I don't know what came over me. It's just I..." However, before Jaden could explain his actions, Alexis wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

At first Jaden was surprised, but after a moment Jaden began kissing Alexis back with the same amount of passion, as the kiss continues, they begin to taste each other's mouths and saliva, while Jaden's hands began to roam down Alexis' back and Alexis traced her hands across Jaden's chest.

After they broke from the kiss, Alexis says in a loving tone. "From the first moment I first met you, you're been a great Duelist and an excellent friend. You've always been there for everyone, including me. It was thanks to you that I found my brother and you were able to free him from the darkness of Nightshroud. It was you who saved me from being entombed by the Gravekeeper's Chief and I learnt from our friends that it was you who saved me from Titan, Sartorius' control when I was a member of the Society of Light and I know that it was you who was able to stop Mr. Stein's trap from drowning me. You've done so much for me and I can't help but get warm feelings when I think about you. I love you too, Jaden Yuki."**(Unlike most Fiance Shipping fics, they've had their personalities butchered in the beginning, not the end.)**

Alexis then kissed Jaden again, however the kiss was brief, as Jaden took his lips away from Alexis' and then pulled out of the embrace, which confused Alexis, before he made his way over to his clothes and took the Hypno Zapper out of his jacket.

"Jaden, what's with the toy blaster?" Alexis asked curiously.**(...you know that you just fucked up a romantic moment, right?)**

"Just relax, 'Lex. It's something that will make our lives so much 'sweeter'." Jaden replied in a reassuring tone, as he began turning the dials, and thanks to Yubel, Jaden was able to understand the langu**(ag)**e and symbols that appeared on the screen perfectly, until he came across the perfect mode, 'The Complete Love Slave Program.' **(This is your reward for heroism.)**Jaden then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Alexis and before she could ask any questions, Jaden pulls the trigger and fires a wave of multi-coloured energy at Alexis, causing her eyes to become glazed over and after a moment, Alexis' eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before returning to normal.**(Brainwashing is the most sexist way to create a harem. I can take harem anime and ecchi and are able to enjoy them without being offended by sexism because, let's say...Chizuru Minamoto from Kanokon acted on her own free will and it was her choice to fall in love with Kouta. I've read harem fanfiction without being offended, because a woman falling deeply in love with a man is not sexist, even when there are other women competing with her for his affection. I don't mind sharing, either, because Highschool DxD pulled it off with Issei and his harem. I know that sharing can be pulled off. But this is the worst possible way of sharing a man, just letting them be bisexual for each other and the harem lead.)**

"How do you feel now?" Jaden asked in a curious and sly tone. His question was answered when Alexis tacked him to the bed**(did she drive a metal spike into his stomach?)**and kissed him deeply on the lips, Jaden responded by kissing Alexis back and slid his tongue into her mouth, which she gladly accepted.

"How do you think I feel?" Alexis replied in a warm and loving tone, after they separated from the kiss, before she slipped out of her Obelisk Blue uniform, revealing she was wearing a light blue bra and a pair of light blue panties.**(I think you're supposed to get an erection now)** "I feel wonderful, Master.**(****_So, anyways, how's your sex life?)_**" Alexis added, before she began to kiss the left side of Jaden's neck, causing him to let out moans of pleasure.

As Alexis continued to kiss Jaden's neck, Jaden turned his head to the right and held up the Hypno Zapper, which he was still holding in his right hand. Jaden then moved his left arm around Alexis' back and began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper, until he came across 'The Breast Enhancement Mode.' **(WHY THE HELL IS THAT ON THERE?!)**Jaden then carefully aimed the Hypno Zapper at Alexis' chest, pulled the trigger and fired another wave of multi-coloured energy, which struck her directly in her chest, causing her to break off from Jaden's neck and let out a moan, as she felt her breast become larger and more sensitive.**(...that's just disgusting…)**

After the energy wave wore off, Alexis' breasts had gone from around a H-cup to a triple H-cup size**(BWAHAHA! LiquidPhazon, have you even seen an actual breast? Have you ever had sex? Or are you just a twelve-year-old with lots of hormones and miniscule intelligence? No, seriously. That is a really funny thing the author just said.)** and had become more sensitive. Alexis looked down at her new breasts and gave them a squeeze, causing her to moan in pleasure.**(Just in case you haven't noticed, this formula has had the School Days Nice Boat ending rendered completely impossible. In the end, a character kills the male protagonist because the male protagonist slept with everybody else in the school and didn't support someone's pregnancy. He also became a huge asshole. In case you are wondering, making this impossible is not a good thing. A harem anime should have the harem devoted by their own free will, and have the ability to betray him, even if they don't in the end.) **"I take it you like your 'gift'?" Jaden asked, as a sly smile appeared across his face.

Alexis stopped 'playing' with her breasts and nodded her head, before she asked in an enticing and seductive tone, as she slipped off her panties**(*boing*(That would be the author's intended reaction he wants the straight men reading this to have. Seriously, this fanfic is as straight as a die.))**, leaving her completely naked **(I don't think that she took off her bra.) **in front of Jaden. "Would you like to give them a 'test drive', Master**(...I really hate this…)**?"

"Don't mind if I do." Jaden replied, before he grabbed Alexis by the hips and rolled them over, so Alexis was lying on the bed and Jaden was on top of her. Jaden then placed both of his hands on Alexis' breasts and then began to massage and fondle them, causing Alexis to moan in pleasure.**(Even as a male teenager, I am disgusted by this because when presented with sexist bullshit like this, I hate its guts.)**

As Jaden continued to massage and fondle Alexis' breasts, Alexis takes a hold on the waistband of Jaden's boxers and with a swift motion, she pulls them down and throws them out of the bed, making them both completely naked. Jaden then stopped 'playing' **(Why the hell is that in apostrophes?)**with Alexis' breasts and they engaged in a deep kiss filled with love, lust, and passion.**(You may be thinking that I'm being a hypocrite. I know I wrote Kidnapped By A Lover. Well, I'm thinking about heading in a Kanokon direction. Serena eases up her advances on Calem. At least, that's how I read Miss Minamoto's actions later in the series.)**

Meanwhile outside, we see Pharaoh, curious as to what the sounds were coming from Jaden's room**(He's a cat. He doesn't know that Self-Insert Sex Machine and Slutty Sex Slave are fucking each others brains out)**. Pharaoh was about to make his way inside of Jaden's room, however the spirit of Professor Banner appeared in front of the cat.

"Don't go in there yet, Pharaoh, Jaden and Alexis are having some 'private time' together and I don't think they would like it if you disturbed them.**(Oh, there's this itch in the back of my throat that I have to scratch with my gun!)**" Banner told Pharaoh in a stern tone, before he began to walk down the stairs and Pharaoh followed, and as they began to leave the Slifer Red dorm, a lot moans, groans and other sounds of pleasure and excitement filled Jaden's room.**(That is a ludicrously immature way of implying that they had sex. "A lot"? "Other sounds of pleasure"? Oh, please.)**

-Around 3 hours later-**(What, were they being coached by Tommy Wiseau? I don't think that sex should take over 15 minutes.)(This idea of implied three hour sex is common in bad fanfiction.)**

Within Jaden's dorm room, we**(again, he's referring to this in first person. Why?)** see Jaden and Alexis' clothes scattered across the floor and within Jaden's bed, we find Alexis resting on Jaden's chest, both Duelists**(duelists, my ass!)**have satisfied smiles on their faces.**(You know, they should be sleeping because they had sex for THREE HOURS. Also, no one can last that long without erectile dysfunction pills. Again, prove me wrong in the comments.)** Jaden begins to stir and then slowly opens his eyes. When they were fully open, He looks down to see to a naked Alexis nuzzling her chin and resting her body on his naked body.**(There are people who think that this is so bad it's good(generally they tend to be intelligent enough to think that this is terrible, but still find it amusing because of some reason), there are people who hate this fic and think the author needs to die(everyone who thinks that this is straight up horrible sexism), and then there are the morons who actually enjoyed this.)** As Jaden continues to watch his new lover/slave**(no.)** sleep peacefully, a gentle smile appears across his face; unfortunately for him, Jaden's stomach begins to make a rumbling sound, indicating he was hungry and the noises from his stomach causes Alexis to stir, slowly open her eyes and then she looks up, to see her Master, who scratches the back of his head and said in an embarrassed tone.**(Let's see, he just completely changed his personality from sex god to the blushing innocent that he is in canon.)** "Sorry about waking you 'Lex. I had a few things I had to do this morning and I guess I kinda forgot about breakfast."

Alexis smiled at Jaden and told him in a loving tone. "That's alright, Master**(I really hate that she's referring to him as master.)**. I was already awake. I was just enjoying the feel of you holding me in your arms**(I fucking hate this shit.)**." Alexis then asked. "If you're hungry, do you wish for me to get you something to eat?"**(absolutely impeccable grammar. No slang. *shudders*)**

"That's alright, Alexis. I think I'll head over to the Slifer Red dining room and see what they're serving for lunch." Jaden replied, as he got out of bed, revealing his naked body to Alexis, which aroused her, but she managed to keep her hormones in control.**(This just makes me want to punch the person who wrote this. : )**

Jaden then asked in a sly tone, as he put his clothes back on. "However, if you wish to do something for me. Do you think you can use the Hypno Zapper and find some sweet ladies for me?"**(What kind of language is that?)**

"Of course, Master. I can already think of two perfect candidates who will make excellent servants in your harem.**(Mindy and Jasmine)**" Alexis replied in a loving tone.

"Perfect, I'll catch ya later 'Lex." Jaden said, before he kissed Alexis deeply on the lips, which she returned. After breaking the kiss, Jaden left his room to get lunch, leaving a naked Alexis all alone in his bed.

Alexis then got up and put on her Obelisk Blue uniform and picked up the Hypno Zapper, which Jaden had left on the floor. 'Jasmine and Mindy after I'm done with you, you'll be honoured to be Master Jaden's slaves and will love to serve him as much as I do.**(I don't really know why, but this kind of brainwashing reminds me of The Society Of Light. I have fantasies about killing Alexis and Chazz in the Society of Light due to my belief that the punishment for certain cases of treason should be death. I don't think that this should happen in real life. Edward Snowden is a hero to me. I also happen to think that congressional Republicans happen to be whiny, uncaring, greedy, self-important bastards who are only trying to destroy Obama's career because they are butthurt about Obama taking the white house EIGHT YEARS AGO)**' Alexis thought to herself slyly, as she left the Slifer Red dorm and made her way over to the Obelisk Blue dorm to turn her friends into Jaden's loving and devoted slaves.

-Meanwhile-

Within the Slifer Red dining room, we see Jaden's two best friends, Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry**(goody! two men that Jaden will fuck!)**sitting together at a table eating lunch, even though the Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue kitchens did serve more delicious meals then the Slifer Red's food, Syrus and Hassleberry decided to continue eating at the Slifer Red area, to show they remained loyal to Jaden and hoped one day he would come back, but so far he hadn't.

Syrus let out a small sad sigh, as he looked at the other side of the table to see a plate of fried shrimp and a bowl of rice, they had gotten for Jaden, after they finished eating, they would bring the food up to Jaden's dorm and leave it there for him to eat and take away any dishes from previous meals they had brought him.

Seeing his friend was depressed, Hassleberry tried to cheer Syrus up. "C'mon cheer up Truesdale. Give the Sarge some time, he'll come out when he wants to."

Syrus let out another sigh, before asking in a concerned and depressed tone. "What if he never comes out? What if he stays in his dorm for the rest of his life? What if he...?"

However, Syrus was interrupted when a familiar voice asked in a curious tone. "Hey, Syrus is that fried shrimp?"**(This fic is totally not stating information that has been established before!) **Syrus and Hassleberry quickly turned around to see Jaden walking up to them, with a big smile on his face.

"Jaden!" Syrus called out, as he got up and ran to Jaden, happy to see his best friend again. Syrus then wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist and began crying into Jaden's chest**(And this is the only bit of HoYay you'll get in this fic. Expect more LesYay than HoYay)**. "Why did you spend so much time alone? We were all getting worried."

"Give the man some space, private**(You know, most people just portray Hassleberry's way of speaking absolutely correctly. This is ridiculously easy to do.)**." Hassleberry said, as he pulled Syrus away from Jaden. "Or at least stop crying while you're hug him, you're going to stain his jacket."

Hassleberry then turned towards Jaden and said, as he saluted "It's good to see you back, Sarge."

"It's good to see the both of you as well." Jaden replied cheerfully and saluted back.

It was then Hassleberry couldn't hold back his emotions any more, as tears started to come from his eyes and he exclaims, as he embraces Jaden in a tight hug. "I know a soldier should never cry, but Sarge, I missed you!**(Sorry, this is the other piece of HoYay the person most likely unintentionally put into this fic. I bet this guy thinks that gay sex is disgusting.) **"

"I missed you too, Hassleberry. But, do you think you could let me go? You're starting to crush me." Jaden managed to say, weakly.

"Oh, sorry." Hassleberry replied, as he broke away from Jaden and wiped away the tears from his eyes with his right arm. "So, Sarge what's the deal locking yourself up in your room for so long?" Hassleberry asked in a curious tone, as the trio sat down and Jaden began eating.

"I've just been thinking." Jaden replied, after he swallowed a large amount of rice.

"Thinking? About what?" Syrus asked, while Jaden continued eating, confused and as to what could be some important that caused Jaden to seclude himself from his friends and stay in his room for over a month.

Jaden quickly swallowed the food in his mouth and replied. "Everything. The first time I met you guys, our adventures and misadventures and all the Duelists we've fought. But I've also been thinking about the future, like what will happen to us when we graduate? Will we ever see each other again?"

"Of course we will, Sarge." Hassleberry replied, in a strong and confident tone.**(Intended Reaction: Alright, I'm bored, so could we get back to the sexy stuff?)**

"Hassleberry's right, Jaden. No matter what happens to us in the future, I know we will remain friends and will continue to see each other one way or another." Syrus added.

Jaden was about to mention the 'evil force' soon to arrive at Duel Academy, however, hearing how Syrus and Hassleberry weren't worried about the future and seeing how happy there were, Jaden decided to keep that secret. Jaden instead asked in a curious tone, after he had finished chewing on several fried shrimps. "Enough about me. What have you guys been up to?"

"I've been working on my Duel Monster's Spirit Day outfit for over a week, and I managed to finish it last night. I'm going as Dark Magician."

"That sounds pretty sweet, Sy. I bet if you run into Dark Magician Girl**(Now, that's a really sexy duel monster! I completely understand people's fetish for the Dark Magician Girl)** again, she'll think you'll look really cool." Jaden replied in a sincere tone.

"You think so?" Syrus asked curiously, as he blushed a little when he thought about her.

"Spending all that time in my room, I kinda lost track of time. When is Duel Monster's Spirit Day again?" Jaden asked curiously.

"It's in three days." Syrus replied, before asking. "What Duel Monster are you going as, Jaden?"

"Well, I hadn't really put that much thought into it, but I'm sure I'll come up with something. It can't be worse then my costume from last year, right?" Jaden joked, as he remembered how he was dressed up as several different Monsters, which consisted of Breaker the Magical Warrior's armour, Gearfried the Iron Knight's shield, Obnoxious Celtic Guard's shoulder plates and cape and Saggi the Dark Clown's hat, which he thought looked cool, but everyone else claimed that he looked ridicules.

"What about you, Hassleberry? What Duel Monster are you going as?" Jaden asked, as he finished the last pieces of food on his plate.

"I'm not going to wear a costume." Hassleberry simply replied.

"How come? Is it because you can't decide on an outfit?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Actually, I wanted to go as a Dinosaur, like Black Tyranno, but I couldn't find any Dinosaur based costumes. So, I decided I'm going casual." Hassleberry replied, before he asked Jaden. "But I will be participating in the Duel Monster's Spirit Day, as the announcer of the Duel Monster's match. Private Truesdale told me that you won last time, so can I assume you'll be this year's returning champion?"

"You bet you can." Jaden replied with a big smile on his face, before Jaden sat up and said, as he was leaving the dining room. "Thanks for the meal, guys. But I've gotta go."

"Where're you going, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked in a curious tone.

"I'm going to see Ms. Dorothy and see if she can help me with my costume." Jaden replied, before he turned around and left, as he mischievous smile appeared across his face, due to a devious idea for a costume entered his mind, unseen by Syrus or Hassleberry.

-Meanwhile in the Obelisk Blue dorm-

Within the female's section of the Obelisk Blue dorm, we see non-other then Alexis' best friends Jasmine and Mindy, completely naked in the hot spring, relaxing as the hot water melted away their tension and troubles.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked. Jasmine and Mindy turned around to see Alexis, dressed in only a towel wrapped around her chest, holding out her left hand in a friendly greeting, while her right hand was behind her back and was holding the Hypno Zapper.

"Sure, go right a head, 'Lex." Mindy replied in a cheerful tone.

Alexis then slipped out of the towel and as she did so, she made sure Jasmine or Mindy didn't see the Hypno Zapper and hid it underneath the towel, however even if they did see the Hypno Zapper**(...so, is the Interdimensional Harem Creator waterproof?)**, Alexis was sure they were too distracted by her new 'appearance'.

"Oh, my. Alexis, what happened to you!" Mindy asked in a shocked tone.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked back in a confused tone, pretending to not know what Mindy was referring to, as she slowly made her way into the hot spring.**(She's talking about Alexis's ta-ta's, if you're dumb and sexist enough to be reading this fic and taking its attitude towards women absolutely seriously.)**

"You seriously don't know what I'm talking about?" Mindy questioned, however Alexis just shook her head, continuing to play the innocent role.**(I WILL DESTROY THIS AUTHOR WITH MY LAZER GUN!)**

"Alexis, can't you see that your bre..." Mindy was saying, before Jasmine quickly covered Mindy's mouth with her right hand, not wanting to seem rude, offend or upset Alexis.

"Never mind. It's not important, but what is important is Jaden." Jasmine said, as she took her hand away from Mindy's mouth, she then asked in a curious tone. "So, how did it go with him? Did he tell you why he hasn't left his dorm room for over a month?"

"Yeah, he did. He told me the reason he was for so long because he was trying to figure out the perfect way to say that he loves me. I then told him I love him and now he's my boyfriend." Alexis replied in a cheerful tone.**(****_Alexis: And then we had sex. J&M: WHAT? Alexis: Nothing. Me: Shut the fuck up you enslaved, brainwashed whorebiscuit._****) (****_Fallout 3 aiming system focusing on Alexis: Torso: 12%, Legs: 35%. Hands: 50%, Arms: 65%, Head: 100%_****) (*throws playing card, which connects with its target*) (****_OW! It sliced a gash in my head! I'm bleeding profusely!_****) (You see, I mainly fantasize about killing people, delivering justice, and causing destruction. Because I'm not love-hungry (BTW, I am), I'm power-hungry (I'm also that)!)**

"So, Jaden spent all that time alone, just to work up the courage and find the perfect way to say he loves you? That's so romantic." Jasmine said, as she let out a dreamy sigh. Mindy too let out a sigh, however her sigh was filled with a small amount of sorrow.**(*chokes on Cinnamon Toast Crunch* ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?)**

"Hey, Min. What's wrong?" Alexis asked in a curious and concerned sounding tone.

"Don't get me wrong 'Lex. I'm happy that you and Jaden are together, it's just I wish I could find a guy like Jaden to love me." Mindy replied sadly.

'Don't worry Mindy. After I'm done with you, you'll be content and happy to be Master Jaden's slave, as will you Jasmine.' **(You'll find that Jasmine and Mindy pay no attention to this remark.)**Alexis thought to herself slyly, as she turned around and took the Hypno Zapper out from underneath her towel, before she began to cycle through the dials, until she came across a picture of a blank eyed person and turned around to face her friends, aiming the Hypno Zapper at Mindy, which confused the pair as to why Alexis had brought a toy ray gun with her to a hot spring or even why she owned one.

"Hey, 'Lex what's with the kid's toy?**(...HAREM MAKER!)**" Mindy asked curiously, however Alexis didn't answer, instead a devilish smile appeared across her face, as she fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Mindy causing her eyes to glaze over.

"Alexis, What did you do to**(****_my friend?)_** Mindy?" Jasmine questioned in a shocked and scared tone.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you**(****_, big boy!_****)**." Alexis replied slyly, as she aimed the Hypno Zapper at Jasmine.

"No, Alexis wai...!**(****_We don't want to become sexist bisexual sex slaves for Jaden!_****)**" However that was as far as Jasmine could get in her sentence before Alexis fired a second multi-coloured wave of energy, which hit Jasmine and placed her in the same hypnotic state as Mindy. Alexis then began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper, until he came across 'The Breast Enhancement Mode.'**(YAY, TITTIES!)** Alexis then pulled the trigger and fired two waves of multi-coloured energy, one at Jasmine, shortly followed by Mindy, and after the energy waves wore off, Jasmine and Mindy's breasts had grown to a H-cup, roughly the same size as Alexis' original breast size and were now just as sensitive as her's.

"Jasmine, Mindy. Can you hear me?" Alexis asked the entranced duo.

"We hear you, Mistress Alexis..." Jasmine and Mindy both replied in a monotone voice.

"Very good. Whatever I say you will believe and whatever I tell you to do you will obey. Now, I order you both to kiss each other and don't stop until I say so. Also, as you kiss, I want you imagine that Jaden is the one kissing you.**(Ugh, here comes the first sign of Girl on Girl is Hot.)**" Alexis tells her entranced friends.

"Yes, Mistress..." Jasmine and Mindy replied obediently, before they turned towards each other and lightly kissed each other on the lips.

"As you continue to kiss, the more love you will feel for Jaden and the more passion you will put into the kiss.**(Alright, I think I need to explain something. I have nothing against gays, lesbians, or bisexuals. However, I do have a problem with bisexuals just being used to provide fanservice. I hate sexual portrayals of lesbians or bisexuals. In general, I have kind of a problem with Girl on Girl is Hot. I feel less strongly about it now, as I have come to terms that Girl on Girl Is Hot is part of the male status quo. So I'm incorporating sharing a guy into a story.)**" Alexis tells them.

Mindy then wrapped her arms around Jasmine's neck, while Jasmine began to massage Mindy's back, their bodies pressing close together, causing their breasts to mould against one another's**(*turns pale*)**. Alexis was enjoying the show, as her two friends continued to make out and she raised an eyebrow when Jasmine became more bold, her hands travelled down Mindy's back and began to massage and squeeze her rear end**(*starts to upchuck*)**, causing the entranced Mindy to moan in pleasure into Jasmine's mouth, shortly afterwards Mindy mimicked Jasmine and began to give her rear end the same kind of attention.**(...BLEEEEUGH!)**

Seeing the love they were showing 'Jaden', Alexis decided it was time to turn Jasmine and Mindy into Jaden's love slaves and said. "Alright, you can stop now." Jasmine and Mindy broke from the kiss and stared at each other blankly.

"Jasmine, Mindy. You both love Jaden so much, that you both want to become his slaves and are willing to share him with each other, me and any other girl**(wow, the use of the word "girl" reveals just how sexist this fic is)** Jaden desires for his harem. While Jaden is your Master**(I need to check out Heaven's Lost Property to see if Tomoki's harem refers to him as Master. If they do, that makes the writer's maturity questionable. I hope they don't think with their dicks and don't consider the philosophy and morals of characters they side with to have an effect on audience's views of they characters. Moka just gets less likable every time I watch RV, especially her belief that justice gives a crap about empathy. Tsukune, why do you think that this browbeating slut is attractive? Man up and take a stand against her. Come on. Break her heart.)** I am your Mistress, who you love just as much as Jaden **(oh, god)**and will obey me without question, unless it conflicts with any of Master Jaden's commands or he says otherwise**(Have I ever told you that this fanfic is incredibly sexist?)**. You love us, you long for us, you lust for us, and you wish for either of us to take you and make love to you." Alexis said, as Jasmine and Mindy's wills were slowly breaking **(HOLY FUCK! AND THEY SAID THAT THIS WAS A GOOD THING! Is the author a sociopath? Because that's downright evil! Or does he not understand how horrible it is? Is he really that horny? To abandon ethics and commit a deed that is morally wrong for the sake of gratification and releasing tension? Is there no justice in this world?) **and the thought of becoming slaves sounded more tempting.

"When I kiss you, you will forever be Master Jaden's love slaves and do whatever Master Jaden tells you do, up to the point where Master Jaden does all your thinking for you**(HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWFUL AND MORALLY WRONG!)**." Alexis then grabbed Jasmine by the back of the head and pulled her in for a heated kiss**(Time to talk about yuri pairings! You might know that I'm a KaiMiku shipper if you've read my Vocaloid fics. But A LOT of people ship Negitoro, AKA Luka and Miku. I have actually read some decent shoujou-ai between the two, believe it or not. My problem with yuri begins when it gets to this kind of exploitative and objectifying bullshit like this.)**, sliding her tongue into Jasmine's mouth and after a moment Jasmine closed her eyes and returned the kiss. After breaking the kiss, Alexis turned toward Mindy Kissed her with the same amount of passion she had just given Jasmine, and after Alexis broke from the kiss, she could see the love and loyalty Jasmine and Mindy now had in their eyes.

"We are at your command, Mistress. How may we serve you?" Jasmine asked, with a sly smile.

"Follow me. We have to get you two ready for your 'introduction' with your new Master.**(introduction = sex that isn't really described.)**" Alexis replied, as she got out of the hot spring.

"But Mistress. Doesn't Master Jaden's sleep in a single bunk bed? I'm just thinking it would be too small for all of us to fit in?" Mindy asked in a curious tone, as she and Jasmine got out of the hot spring.

"You know about thinking. Slaves don't think, they just obey and do what they are told.**(You know, this fic is despicable. But this is the worst moment in the entire fic. I was less offended by Ride to Hell Retribution's sex scenes because at least they were slightly amusing because they were just so bad it's good! This is more than despicable. It's a loathsome piece of fuck!)**" Alexis told Mindy in a stern tone, as she wrapped her towel around her body.

"You're right. I was out of line. Forgive me, Mistress." Mindy says apologetically, as she bowed her head.

"It's alright. You just leave everything to me." Alexis replied in a sly tone.

-In the boy's section of the Obelisk Blue dorm-

Within one of the Obelisk Blue dorm rooms, owned by Atticus, Chazz and Syrus, we find non other than Chazz Princeton, Jaden's self-claimed rival, sitting at his desk and typing away on a laptop.**(****_How to build an IED out of children's card games and _****_wood!_****)**

However Chazz had to stop, when Ojama Yellow appeared next to him and asked in a curious tone. "Hey, Chazz what are you doing?"

"If you must know, I'm purchasing a new costume for Duel Monster's Spirit Day." Chazz replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"A new costume?" Ojama Yellow questioned. "So you're not going as XYZ Dragon Cannon again? That costume was so cool!"

Chazz then replied in his usual smug tone. "While I agree I did look incredible that outfit, it was far too heavy and made it virtually impossible for me to move around in. So, I decided this Duel Monster's Spirit Day I will dress in something more mobile and just as cool." Chazz then swatted Ojama Yellow away and said, annoyed. "Now, leave me alone!**(Get ready for more Canon Defilement)** I need to concentrate." Chazz then turned his attention back to his laptop and began scrolling down a website, with various costumes of Duel Monsters, until he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

'Can't I have five minutes alone?**(HOLY CRAP HE'S IN CHARACTER!)**' Chazz thought to himself in an irritated tone, as he made his way to the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Chazz asked in an impatient tone.

"Hey, Chazz it's Alexis. Can I come in?" Alexis asked in a curious tone.

Hearing Alexis' voice, Chazz quickly changed his attitude and said in a much more polite tone. "Of course, Alexis." Chazz then quickly made his way over to the door and opened it to see Alexis standing outside, with a sweet smile on her face and her arms behind her back, unaware of what she was holding.

"Thank-you, Chazz. The reason I came to see you is because I need a favour." Alexis said, which intrigued Chazz.

"What kind of favour?" Chazz asked curiously, however since it was Alexis asking, his answer would most likely be yes.

"I was wondering, since you moved back into the Obelisk Blue dorm and are no longer a part of the Slifer Red dorm. I just wanted to know if I could please have the key to your old dorm?" **(****_I want to sleep with Jaden!_****)**Alexis asked in an innocent and flirtatious sounding voice.

"Yeah, anything you want." Chazz replied, before he made his way back to his desk, opened up one of the draws, got the key to his old dorm room and handed it to Alexis.

"Thanks, Chazz and I know just how to reward you. Close your eyes, I have a present for you." Alexis said in a slightly seductive tone, which Chazz did, thinking she would kiss him or something, which caused him to blush.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." Chazz opened his eyes and was confused to see Alexis was holding what looked like a toy blaster aimed directly at his head. "Alexis, what's with th...?" However that was as far as Chazz could get in his question, before Alexis pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured**(IT'S A DOUBLE RAINBOW, ALL THE WAY ACROSS TO BEING OOC FOREVER!)** energy, which hit Chazz in the head and caused his eyes to become dull and lifeless and his body to stand at attention.

"Chazz? Chazz!" Ojama Yellow asked in a concerned tone, as he waved his hand in front of Chazz's face, however Chazz didn't respond.

"What did she do to him?" Ojama Black asked in a tone, just as concerned as Ojama Yellow.

"Don't worry guys. Chazz is fine, I'm just going to 'modify' his personality**(OOC!)**." Alexis told the Ojama trio in a reassuring tone, in which the Ojamas were surprised that she was talking to them.

"Wait, you can see us?" Ojama Green asked curiously, in which Alexis nodded her head in response.

While Jaden and Alexis were having their 'passionate time', Yubel had infused a portion of her power within Alexis, giving her the ability to see Duel Monster Spirits and had created a 'mental link' between her and Jaden and any other member who would become part of Jaden's harem**(Well, this is called New Powers as the Plot Demands)**.

"Trust me." Alexis reassured the Ojamas, before she asked Chazz in a curious and sly tone. "Chazz, can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Mistress Alexis..." Chazz replied emotionlessly.

"First things first. The Ojama trio care about you and I know you care about them, even if you try not to show it. So, you will try and be nicer to Ojama Black, Green and Yellow from now on.**(*spit takes* YOU ARE RUINING ONE OF THE MOST ENTERTAINING CHARACTER DYNAMICS IN GX! FUCKER!)**" Alexis said, before she asked the Ojamas for some privacy, in which they agreed, seeing as how Alexis just made Chazz friendlier towards them.

"Second. You will no longer have a crush or any romantic feelings toward me and will only see me like a sister**(This is torture for me to read)**. And lastly. You will not be jealous, mad or upset when you find out that I'm Jaden's lover, because you care about me and want to see me happy and you will only see me, Jasmine and Mindy as friends, nothing else." Alexis said, letting the mental commands sink into Chazz's mind.

"When I slam the door, you will snap out of this trance and you will have no recollection of being hypnotized and will only remember me asking for your key and the commands I gave you. Nod if you understand." Alexis asked, in which Chazz nodded his head in response. "Very good. See you later, Chazz." Alexis said, as she left Chazz's room, slamming the door as she did so, causing Chazz to wake from his trance and ask in a confused tone. "What's going on? What was I doing again?"**(This is completely different from Xander's day at school in Buffy the Vampire Slayer! That was unwanted, accidental, and went away after an episode. This is where if it's done it's done. Nothing can change.)**

It was then Ojama Black, Green and Yellow appeared around Chazz and Ojama Yellow replied. "You were looking for a Duel Monsters costume on the Internet, remember?"

"That's right. I was." Chazz replied, before he returned to his laptop and continued his search; it was then Ojama Green appeared next to the laptop and asked, as he pointed to one of the costumes. "What about this one?"

"Yeah, you would look amazing in that." Ojama Black added.

"You're right. The Chazz would look amazing in that costume. Thanks for your help guys." Chazz said in a somewhat friendly tone, unheard from him before, especially to the Ojamas.

Meanwhile, we see Alexis walking down the hallway of the Obelisk Blue dorm, with the key to Chazz's dorm in her left hand and the Hypno Zapper in her right. As Alexis continues to walk down the corridor, we can see Jasmine and Mindy waiting for her. "We're you able to get the key, Mistress?" Mindy asked curiously.

Alexis smiled sly and replied in a sly tone, as she displayed Chazz's key. "Was there any doubt? I didn't even need to use the Hypno Zapper on him to get it. But I did use it on him after he gave me the key, so he won't try to get between us and Master Jaden."**(****_Let's go fuck his brains out!_****)**

"Good thinking." Jasmine replied.

"Yeah. You're so smart, Mistress Alexis. No wonder Master Jaden chose you as his Mistress." Mindy said, with a smile.

As the girls began to make their way out of the Obelisk Blue dorm, Alexis' hands began to travel down Jasmine and Mindy's backs**(Oh, please. Come on, this is not the time!)** and began to rub and massage their rear ends, causing both girls to let out soft moans of pleasure**(BTW, they're doing this IN FULL VIEW OF EVERYBODY WHO IS AROUND!)**.

-At the Slifer Red dorm, around 3:00PM-

After Jaden had told Ms. Dorothy about his costume ideas and his fiendish scheme he had planned for his friends, Ms. Dorothy chuckled a little and agreed to help Jaden make the costumes. Afterwards Jaden had returned to the Slifer Red dorm, took off his shoes and socks and when he opened up the door to his room, he was greeted with a very arousing sight. Alexis was lying in a sexy pose on the bottom bunk bed**(I wish that Train Heartnet or Akane from Kanokon were here to fuck this up. I would have Train shoot them both, and I would have Akane get between them. As much as I like Jaden and Alexis, this is so OOC they happen to be entirely separate characters. And I hate pretty much everyone in this fanfic. I'd murder them in cold blood.)**, dressed in one of Jaden's old Slifer Red jackets, which was unzipped, giving Jaden an excellent view of Alexis' bare breasts, and a pair of blue panties. "Welcome back, Master. Do you like what you see?" Alexis asked in a sly and sexy voice.

"Do I ever." Jaden replied, as he removed his Slifer Red jacket and black shirt, before he asked curiously. "Hey 'Lex, I thought you said you were going to bring two more girls into my harem. Where are they?"

"Just follow me, Master." Alexis replied, as she got off the bed, grabbed Jaden's hand and escorted him out of his room and to Chazz's old dorm room. Once inside Alexis lead Jaden to a spare bedroom Chazz had ordered to be constructed and inside Jaden could a large bed, which could fit multiple people**(hint, hint, nudge nudge) **, but nothing else.

Jaden was about to ask Alexis again where his new potential slaves were, but before he could he was tackled from behind and landed on the bed.**(This would be way better if Jaden actually didn't want all this sexual attention. There's conflict in that! Jaden's dealing with the fact that he has women trying to get into his pants. This fanfic is the reason why Highschool DxD is partly action. Because if we just focused on Issei having sex and/or getting fanservice instead of what essentially amounts to a revenge tale, it would be like this! There's no plot or conflict in this story!)** When Jaden turned around, he could see Jasmine and Mindy hovering over him, both girls were completely naked. Jaden could see both girls had a look of love and desire in their eyes for him and only him and brought them in for a three-way passionate kiss, while Alexis happily watched. After they broke from the kiss, Jasmine began to kiss the right side of Jaden's neck, while Mindy began to kiss the left side, causing Jaden to moan out in pleasure. As Jasmine and Mindy continued to kiss their new Master's neck, their hands travelled down his chest and before Jaden could react, both girls got a firm grip on his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear, leaving Jaden completely naked and it wasn't long until Chazz's old dorm was filled with noises of moaning, groaning and other sounds of pleasure.**(Apparently, this was written by a 23-year-old guy. Please leave a comment if you think that that is bullshit, the author was lying on his profile, and was actually written by a 12-year-old boy. Thank you.)**

-At the Slifer Red dorm, around 7:00PM-**(Hmm...now we're getting into the realm of drastically unrealistic sex. Jaden lasted 4 HOURS. I don't think that anyone can last that long. Also, I'd think that fucking three girls at the same time would lower how long you last. Also, you've gotta have infinite stamina to last that long in bed.)**

Within Chazz's spare bedroom, we find Jaden lying in the centre of the bed, with Jasmine on his left, Mindy was on his right and Alexis lying directly on Jaden's chest all of them are completely naked and have satisfied smiles on their faces.**(So, Alexis joined in.)**

"Thank-you, Master for such an amazing time. That was wonderful." Mindy said in a loving tone.

"Yeah, you were incredible." Jasmine added contently.

"Wasn't he girls?" Alexis asked slyly, before she asked Jaden in a warm and submissive tone. "Is there any one else you will be adding to your wonderful harem**(I prefer MindJack over this.)**, Master?"

"That can wait, my darling Alexis." Jaden replied in a loving tone, as he kissed her on the forehead, before he told his slaves in a mischievous tone. "But I have big plans for Duel Monster's Spirit Day and it's something we'll all get a kick out of."

"Do tell, Master." Mindy said, curious as to what her Master had planned.

Jaden then began to explain his scheme, and as he did Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy began to giggle, liking the sound of their Master's idea.

-On Duel Monster Spirit Day-

Standing in one of the corridors of Duel Academy we see Blair, Chazz, Hassleberry and Syrus waiting for their friends. Getting into the tradition, each of them dressed up as a Duel Monster, minus Hassleberry, who was dressed in his usual Ra Yellow vest, green muscle shirt, beige combat pants and his Dinosaur bandanna.

Chazz was dressed up in federal blue and gold coloured armour, making him look like Black Luster Soldier, minus the shield and sword.

Just like Syrus said, he was dress up like Dark Magician, minus the staff. He was wearing a full body dark purple suit, dark purple armour, which consisted of curved plates with sharp edges around his shoulders and chest, all of the same colour and a dark purple hat, which appeared to be crooked, leaning forward at the tip.

Lastly, Blair was wearing a peach-coloured dress, a pair of pink bows in her hair, white stockings and a pair of pink shoes, giving her the appearance of the Maiden In Love.

After waiting several more minutes, Chazz asked in an irritated and impatient tone. "Where are they already? I'd expect that Slifer Slacker to be late. But Alexis?"

"Where could they be?" Blair asked curiously, but before anyone could answer that, they all heard three loud screams come from the Dueling Arena.

"That sounded like Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy!" Syrus said in a concerned tone.

Hearing that Alexis could be in danger Chazz took off and called out. "Hold on, Alexis! You're knight in shining armour is coming!**(Didn't Alexis brainwash him into not being in love with her)**" As he ran down the halls of Duel Academy, Blair, Hassleberry and Syrus began to follow him, however as the group continued to run to the Dueling Arena, Syrus accidently stepped on the front of his costume, causing him to trip and fall down.

While Blair and Chazz continued to run through Duel Academy, Hassleberry turned back to Syrus and began to help him up.

"Just leave me. I'll only slow you down." Syrus begged, however Hassleberry refused to listen to Syrus and hoisted him over his left shoulder.

"Private, a soldier never leaves a man behind. Uh, or in your case a magician." Hassleberry replied, as he began to run, while carrying Syrus, hoping they would catch up with their friends soon.

Meanwhile, we see Blair and Chazz burst into the In the Duel Arena and are shocked to see Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. It was then Chazz noticed someone, wearing a metal helmet and long red cape, standing at the end of the Dueling Field, with their back turned towards them.

"Hey, you! What did you do to Alexis and her friends?" Chazz called out, however the mysterious figure just stood there, which angered Chazz. "Hey! The Chazz is talking to you. Turn around and tell me what you've done, metal head!"

The unknown character did as they were asked and turned around, revealing their outfit. From what Blair and Chazz could tell, the mysterious person was a male, because of his body structure, the man was a dressed in black and gold medieval knight-like armour with six tendril-like spikes**(BTW, Jaden's acting)**, two coming out of the armor's back and four coming out of the shoulders and the black helmet he wore had a visor, that covered the mysterious knight's face.

"First off. You will address me as the Supreme King. You got that, worm? And as for what I did to your friends, they got in my way, so I challenged them all to a Duel and when they lost, I sent their souls to the Shadow Realm." The Supreme King said in a monotone voice, as he displayed a red Duel Disk on his left arm.

Blair immediately recognized the Duel Disk on the man's arm and said in a shocked tone. "That's Jaden's Duel Disk! Where did you get it?"

"The one you call Jaden was no match for my power, so I took it from him and sent his soul to the Shadow Realm." The Supreme King replied, which caused Blair to gasp in shock, while Chazz simply stated. "Look, I don't care that much about that Slifer Slacker, but you better undo whatever you did to Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy."

"The only way I can do that is if you beat me in a Duel. But, I doubt you can comprehend my strength." The Supreme King replied, before asking. "So, are you going to Duel me or are you going to run away like a coward?"

"I'm the coward? You're the one hiding behind a mask." Chazz replied in an angered tone. "C'mon take off the helmet, so I can see the face of the chump I'm going to beat."

"Very well." The Supreme King simply replied, before he placed his right hand over the faceplate of his helmet and started to lift it up.

As the Supreme King was about to reveal his face to Blair and Chazz, they were interrupted when Hassleberry and Syrus, who was now walking on his own, had finally caught up with the group and Hassleberry called out, as he was just as shocked to see the state Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were in and confused as to who the mysterious black knight standing on the Dueling Field was. "What in Sam Hill is going on here?"

'No! It can't be!' Syrus thought to himself in a shocked tone, as he thought he would never see 'him' again.

The Supreme King then lifted up his visor completely and everyone was shocked to see whose face was behind the mask. It was Jaden! Sinister golden coloured eyes now replaced his normal brown coloured ones and he showed no signs of emotion or feeling, only a blank expression on his face.

"J...Jaden?" Blair asked in a concerned tone.

"You foolish girl, I am not Jaden! I am the Supreme King and soon to be ruler of this world!" The Supreme King replied.

"Would someone like to explain to me what Jaden is doing dressed up as Sir Dork-a-lot?" Chazz questioned, unaware of the danger he could be in.

"That's not Jaden." Syrus stated, getting everyone's attention. "Well it is Jaden, but it's not the real Jaden."

"Real Jaden? What are on about, Syrus?" Chazz asked in a confused tone.

"That is Jaden's body, but his dark side is in control of it. After Jaden defeated Brron, Mad King of Dark World, Jaden felt powerless when you, Alexis, Atticus and Hassleberry were sent to the stars and that's when the Supreme King used Jaden's guilt against him and was able to trick Jaden into becoming evil." Syrus explained, before he asked the Supreme King. "But how did you return? I thought Axel defeated you and Jaden was able to take full control of your power?"

"That's true. I was defeated and Jaden was able to control my power, but deep within the darkest part of his mind I hid and bided my time as I waited for my power to return and when I had enough strength, that's when I retook control of his body and sent his soul to the Shadow Realm! Now, face me if you wish to join him in the shadows." The Supreme King replied, as he activated Jaden's Duel Disk.

"Private, you seem to know more about this Jaden imposter than we do. What can we do to save the real Sarge?" Hassleberry asked Syrus.

"Axel was able to bring out the good in Jaden by Drawing with him in a Duel. So, if we work as a team and win against the Supreme King, or at least Draw with him, that should allow the real Jaden to regain control of his body." Syrus replied in a serious tone, as he activated his Duel Disk, shortly followed by Blair, Chazz and Hassleberry, as they prepared to face Jaden's dark half, who seemed unfazed by the fact it was four against one.

"I bet I could crush all four of you with only a fraction of my power.**(I want to crush "Jaden")** But I think what I have in mind will prove to be more entertaining." The Supreme King said, before he snapped his fingers.

Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy then slowly got up, before they stood in front of the Supreme King, turned towards Blair, Chazz, Hassleberry and Syrus and activated their Duel Disks, which shocked and confused the group as to why Alexis, Jasmine or Mindy would turn against them.

"What's going on?" Chazz demanded. "I thought you said you sent Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy to the Shadow Realm?"

"I said I 'sent their souls to the Shadow Realm', however I left their bodies and minds in tact, however I have stripped them of their memories and free will. They now serve me as my new warriors and when you fall before us, you will join them."**(He thinks this is funny?)**The Supreme King replied, as he stepped in front of his mindless servants.

"You monster!" Blair exclaimed in an angered tone, before she said in a determined tone. "Jaden, if you can hear me, I promise we'll save you from the darkness that's taken a hold of you."

"Before we start the Duel, I have one thing to say to the four of you." The Supreme King said, before he closed his eyes and started to laugh, only it didn't sound as evil as they expected.

"Got ya!" The Supreme King called out in Jaden's regular voice and began to laugh out loudly; shortly Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy began laughing too, which confused Blair, Chazz, Hassleberry and Syrus.

"Relax, guys. The Supreme King didn't really take control of me. I was just fooling around." The Supreme King now revealed as Jaden said, as he took off his helmet and opened his eyes, showing they were back to brown.

"Wait? You mean all of this was a joke?**(AN IMPERSONATION GAMBIT ISN'T FUNNY)!**" Syrus asked in a confused tone.

"You bet." Mindy replied, as she let out a small giggle.

"And you three were in on this?" Hassleberry questioned the Obelisk Blue girls.

"Yeah, Jaden told us his plan a couple of days ago and said that he needed some convincing actresses to play the role of the damsels in distress and the Supreme King's puppets**(USING A GAMBIT IN A WORK OF FICTION IS SUPPOSED TO BE DRAMATIC, NOT COMIC YOU FUCKING SEXIST MORON!)**." Jasmine replied.

"How did we do, Jaden?**(****_Jaden, please fuck me!_****)**" Alexis asked curiously.

"You were perfect." Jaden replied, with a hint of love in his voice, which only Blair seemed to notice, causing her to feel slightly suspicious and jealous.

"You guys are so gullible. The Chazz knew from the start that Jaden wasn't being controlled**(don't buy it)**." Chazz said, in a cool and collected tone.

"Silence, you maggot!" Jaden suddenly snapped back loudly in a dark tone, which caused Chazz to flinch in fear, before Jaden began laughing again**(FAKING TURNING EVIL ISN'T FUNNY!)**, followed by everyone else, which pushed Chazz over the edge.

"That's it Jaden, you're so dead!**(I'm sure he thinks that this so-called prank is not funny in any way. LiquidPhazon has the lowest sense of humour on earth!)**" Chazz yelled, as he tried to make his way over to Jaden, however Hassleberry and Syrus restrained him.

"Easy, soldier. Stand down!" Hassleberry said, as he continued to restrain Chazz.

"Yeah. C'mon, Chazz. Lighten up. I was only joking, it's what friends do." Jaden added.

Chazz stopped trying to break from Hassleberry and Syrus' grip and said with a sigh. "Fine, but only because it was such a good joke and I'm impressed you were able to think of it. But, you better not pull anything like that on me again."

"I promise." Jaden said in a sincere tone, before he said. "Now, you guys wait here. We need to change into our costumes. We'll be right back."

Jaden then left to get changed, followed by Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy. Shortly afterwards Jasmine and Mindy had returned in their costumes.

Jasmine was wearing a light pink headband, with two pink feathers coming out from both sides of the headband, bright pink leggings, a pair of yellow gloves and boots, which looked like bird's talons and a cyan coloured body suit with black straps that went around her breasts, thighs and between her legs, giving her the appearance of Harpie Girl.

Meanwhile Mindy was wearing a lime green helmet with a pair of black antennas and a crimson coloured gem in the centre of the helmet, a pair of lime green shorts, a lime green top, that exposed a lot of her midriff**"(WHORE!)**, arms and thighs, vermillion coloured gloves and matching knee high shoes, complete with fake claws were on her hands and feet and three whisker marks were drawn on her cheeks. In short, she was dressed as Nekogal #1.

Next Jaden and Alexis turned up and Jaden was dressed in a full body green suit, dark green coverings around his arms and left leg, a dark red gauntlet over his left hand, with matching dark red shoes, with three fake talons and lastly, a dark red eye mask. Jaden looked just like Elemental HERO Avian, minus the wings and green helmet.

And to everyone's surprise, Alexis was dressed in a red suit, made of latex, which covered her legs, thighs and chest, while showing off her curves, breasts and sexy figure, she also wore a pair of red latex gloves and a gold coloured helmet, minus the black hair, Alexis looked just like Elemental HERO Burstinatrix.

"Jaden, Alexis. Why are you both dressed as Elemental HEROES?" Blair asked in a curious, but suspicious tone.

"What can I say? Great minds think a like.** (****_Jaden, please fuck me!_****)**" Alexis replied.

"Now that we've got our costumes and sorted everything out, we should head off. My Duel Monsters match will be starting soon." Jaden said.

"You heard the Sarge. Forward march!" Hassleberry called out

"Why can't you speak like a normal person, like The Chazz does?" Chazz asked, the irony of his question eluding him.**(You keep using that word. I don't think you know what it means. Irony is not implying quirky character traits are inherently flaws and all characters need to be the same or similar to the author. What it is is a character not knowing something or knowing something to create conflict and tension. If I'm wrong, correct me in the comments.)**

As the group left the Dueling Arena to prepare for the rest of Duel Monster's Spirit Day, unknown to any of them, a familiar girl, with **(long ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reaches her mid-back)**blond hair and **(icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell her she looks like Amy Lee)**green eyes, dressed in a (**black corset with matching lace around it and a black miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots.)**blue corset, pink skirt, blue gloves and shoes and a blue and pink hat, **(Close enough. They both dress like sluts, however Ebony simply amuses me, while I see the DMG in a similar manner that I see Moka Akashiya; a useless piece of eye candy and jackoff fodder for creepy fanboys.) **similar to theDark Magician's had been watching them in the stands. The mysterious girl thought to herself, as she giggled. 'That was a pretty funny joke**(NO IT WASN'T!)**, Jaden. I hope we get the chance for a rematch.' The unknown girl then thought, as she blushed a little. 'And Syrus, I can't wait to talk to you again, you make a very cute Dark Magician.'

-Some time later-

Outside the Slifer Red dorm area, we see a large group of students, including Alexis, Blair, Chazz, Jaden, Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus had gathered around the Dueling Field, the same Field Dark Magician Girl challenged Jaden to a Duel to last Duel Monster's Spirit Day and sitting behind a fairly large table, we see Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Fonda Fontaine, Ms. Dorothy and lastly Hassleberry.

"Welcome all to the Duel Monsters Spirit Day match." Hassleberry called out, as he spoke into a microphone. "This man needs no introduction. So, let's give it up for the previous champion, Jaden Yuki!" After hearing his name, Jaden began to make his way through the crowd and as he did, everyone began to cheer for him, however when Jaden got onto the Dueling Field, he quickly made his way over to Hassleberry and whispered something in his ear.

"I got ya, Sarge**(I've just noticed that Hassleberry has to be one of the easiest character's to write. Just insert army references every couple of lines and you've got Hassleberry in character. He has no real other personality traits, except being a possible Star Trek fan or Mork and Mindy fan) **." Hassleberry replied, before he told the crowd what Jaden had told him. "There has been a last minute change of plans. This will be a Tag Team Duel. And Jaden's teammate, normally dresses in blue, but today has gone red. Give it up for the Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes!" The crowd then began to cheer as Alexis stepped onto the Dueling Field and stood closely to Jaden, both activating their Duel Disks at the same time.

"Now, who will take on these two champions?" Hassleberry asked in a curious tone, however the crowd just stood back and hesitated, while some students were willing to challenge Jaden to a single match, they weren't prepared to take on the Queen of Obelisk Blue as well.

It seemed nobody was willing to Duel, until a familiar voice called out. "I'll Duel you." Syrus called out, as he struggled to make his way through the crowd, until he was on the other side of the Dueling Field and activated his Duel Disk.

"In case you didn't hear, Truesdale. This is a Tag Team Duel, which means you can't participate without a partner." Hassleberry said, shortly after a familiar female voice called out "He's got one."

The crowd cleared the way, as the girl who had been watching Jaden's prank made her way up to the Dueling Field and stood a fair distance from Syrus, activating her Duel Disk too.

"Dark Magician Girl?" Syrus asked in a surprised tone.

"Yep, I'm back. It's great seeing you again Syrus, I love your costume." Dark Magician Girl replied in a sincere tone, which caused Syrus to blush.

"With all due respect Chancellor Sheppard, we cannot allow this girl to participate in the Duel." Dr. Crowler informed. "I looked into it from last Duel Monsters Spirit Day and as far as I know, she isn't a registered student here."

"Well, that may be true, however no other student looks willing to be Syrus' Teammate and this is what Duel Monsters Spirit Day is all about meeting new people, dressing up and having fun. Besides I want to see a good Duel." Chancellor Sheppard replied, before he told Dark Magician Girl. "So, I'll allow you to Duel with Syrus, on one condition. You must tell us your name."

"Oh, you can call me Mana**(*face palm*)**." Dark Magician Girl, now calling herself Mana replied happily.

Jaden then called out, "All right then, Mana! I hope you and Sy are ready to throw down 'cause it's time to Get your Game on!**(Remember, this is not the real Jaden.)**" Soon enough, all the Duel Disks displayed 4000 Life Points for each team and all four Duelists drew five cards from their Decks.

"Duel!" All four Duelists yelled out in unison.**(BOOORING! I can't really wring any commentary around this ridiculously boring duel.)**

Starting Scores:

Jaden and Alexis: 4000

Syrus and Mana: 4000

Jaden's Turn

"I think I'll kick things off with Elemental HERO Bubbleman in Attack mode!" (800/1200) "And thanks to his ability, when he's all alone on the Field, I get two more cards from my Deck!" Jaden then Drew two more Cards from his Deck and says. "I'll end my turn by throwing down a face down."

Syrus' Turn

"My go now and I Summon Gyroid in Defence mode." (1000/1000) "Then I play two Cards face down."

Alexis' Turn

"I Summon Cyber Tutu in Attack mode!" (1000/800) "And I'll end my turn with a face down."

Mana's Turn

"I active the Spell card: Graceful Charity! Now I get to draw three cards but I have to discard two in exchange." Mana said, as she drew three cards and Discarded two cards. "Next, I Summon Magician's Valkyria in Attack mode! (1600/1800) "Then I activate the Spell card: Silent Doom! Now I can Summon any Monster in my Graveyard in Defence mode and the Monster I choose is another Magician's Valkyria! I'm not done yet! I active the Spell card: Ancient Rules! This allows me to Summon any Normal Type Monster from my hand that's Level five or above and the Monster I choose is Dark Magician!" (2500/2100)

"Now this is unbelievable! Not only has Mana made an incredible and almost indestructible Defence, but she's also Summoned the most famous Spellcaster in Duel Monster's history! Will Jaden and Alexis be able to turn the tables around?" Hassleberry commented.

Jaden's Turn

"I play Polymerization to fuse the Elemental HERO Avian in my hand with the Elemental HERO Bubbleman on my field, so I can Summon Elemental HERO Mariner!" (1400/1000) "And now I active Mariner's ability! If I have a face down card on my side of the Field Mariner can sneak past all Monsters and Attack you Directly!"

Mariner then jumped into the air and threw his anchor at Mana and was about to strike her, however before it made contact Syrus called out. "Not so fast, Jaden! I play my Trap Card: No Entry! This forces all Monsters on your side of the Field to go into Defence mode!"

Mariner's anchor then lost its momentum and fell before Mana's feet. Elemental HERO Mariner then withdrew his anchor with the chain wrapped around his arm, before getting into a crouching position.

Jaden said with a smile. "Nice move, Sy. I'll end my turn end with a face down."

Syrus' Turn

"I play one card face down and then I Summon Steamroid in Defence mode!" (1800/1800) "And then I play the Spell card: Power bond! To make the little engine who can and will, Steam Gyroid! (2200/1600) "And since I used Power Bond to Fusion Summon its Attack is doubled!" Steam Gyroid's Attack rose from 2200 to 4400. "Now, Steam Gyroid Attack Cyber Tutu!" Syrus ordered.

Steam Gyroid let off a large whistle, before it began charging at Cyber Tutu, however Jaden called out. "I play the Trap card: Hero Barrier! When I have an Elemental HERO on the Field I can stop your Monster right in its tracks!"

Elemental HERO Mariner then got in front of Cyber Tutu and formed a shield of energy around the both of them, which Steam Gyroid slammed into, but was unable to break through and went back to Syrus' side of the Field.

"Before I end my Turn, I activate De-Fusion!" Syrus said, as he activated the set card and Steam Gyroid split back into Gyroid and Steamroid, both in Defence mode. "Normally when Power Bond is played I would've taken damage equal to Steam Gyroid's original Attack, but since I split him in half I don't take any damage!"

"Now that was one impressive display of Dueling! I thought Alexis was a goner when Steam Gyroid went off the rails and tried to Destroy Cyber Tutu, until Jaden played his Hero Barrier and saved her, that's looking out for your teammate, Sarge!" Hassleberry called out. "And then I thought Syrus was about to take some serious damage from the negative Effect of Power Bond, but when he Activated De-Fusion and canceled out the Effect of Power Bond, he played his cards perfectly. Now, Let's see what Private 'Lexi can do to get back in the game."

Alexis' Turn

"I play Pot Of Greed. This allows me to Draw two extra Cards from my Deck." Alexis then Drew two more Cards from her Deck and says. "Now, I activate the Machine Angel Ritual and I Sacrifice the Cyber Tutu on my side of the Field and the Cyber Gymnast (800/1800) in my hand, so I can Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Benten!" (1800/1500)

"Next I use Polymerization to fuse the Etolie Cyber (1200/1600) and Blade Skater (1400/1500) in my hand in order to Summon Cyber Blader!" (2100/800)

"Mana, since you have three Monsters on your side of the Field Cyber Blader's effect activates and can negate the effects of both your Magician's Valkyrias!"

"Oh, no! That means my Magician's Valkyrias are vulnerable to Attacks now!" Mana called out in a shocked tone.

"That's right, Mana. Now, Cyber Blader Attack Magician's Valkyria number one with Skate Blade Slash!" Alexis ordered, in which Cyber Blader leapt forward and slashed Magician's Valkyria, slicing her to pieces and dealing 500 points of damage. (4000→3500)

"Next, Cyber Angel Benten will Attack Magician's Valkyria number two!"

Cyber Angel Benten did as she was told and threw her war fan at the second Magician's Valkyria, which struck Magician's Valkyria in the chest, before she shattered to pieces.

"Since Magician's Valkyria was in Defence mode I don't lose any Life Points." Mana said in a relieved tone.

"I'm afraid you're wrong Mana. Now, Cyber Angel Benten's Effect activates." Alexis replied, which confused and worried Mana. "Whenever Benten destroys a Monster you take damage equal to the destroyed Monster's Defense!" Before Mana could reply, Cyber Angel Benten appeared behind her and sliced down Mana's back with her war fan, causing Mana to wince in pain, as she received 1800 Points of damage. (3500→1700)

Mana's Turn

"I active the Spell card: Card Of Demise. Now I can Draw five Cards from my Deck, but on my fifth Turn I must Discard my entire hand." Mana then Drew five more Cards from her Deck and says. "Next I activate the Spell card: Monster Reborn in order to bring back Magician's Valkyria in Attack mode! Then I play the Spell card: Premature Burial! By paying 800 Life Points I can return Magician's Valkyria back to the Field in Attack mode!" (1700→900)

"Just when you thought that Mana's Magician's Valkyrias were gone for good, they come back! And from the look in Mana's eyes, she has another trick up her sleeve." Hassleberry announced.

"You bet I do! I play the Spell card: Magic Formula, which raises Dark Magician's Attack by 700 points!" Dark Magician's attack rose from 2500 to 3200. "Now, Dark Magician Attack Cyber Angel Benten with Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician then held out his scepter and fired a wave of Dark energy at Cyber Angel Benten, however before the Dark Magic made contact, Alexis called out. "I'm sorry, Mana, but this Duel is over. I activate the Trap card: Doble Passé!"

Dark Magician's Dark Magic then shot past Cyber Angel Benten and hit Alexis, causing Alexis to let out a groan of pain, as she was dealt 3200 Points of damage. (4000→800)

"Now the second Effect of Doble Passé activates, which means Cyber Angel Benten can Attack you directly! Benten end this Duel with Angel Flight Fury!"

Cyber Angel Benten then leapt into the air and threw her war fan directly at Mana, however Syrus called out. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and use it to destroy Mana's Magic Formula!"

As Benten's war fan made its way toward Mana, a large gust of wind shoot forth and shattered the Magic Formula card, returning Dark Magicians stats back to 2500. Benten's war fan then hit Mana in her chest and dealt 1800 Points of damage.

"And the winners are..." However, Hassleberry stopped his announcement when he noticed that Syrus and Mana had 100 Life Points left.

"Incase you didn't know. When Magic Formula is sent to the Graveyard my Life Points increased by 1000, which was enough to withstand Benten's Attack!" Mana informed. (900→1900) (1900→100) "Thanks for saving me, Syrus." Mana said happily.

"No problem, Mana." Syrus replied, as he started blushing again.

Mana then turned back to Jaden and said in a serious tone. "My move's not over yet! Magician's Valkyria number one Attack Elemental HERO Mariner!" Mana called out.

Magician's Valkyria then charged at Mariner, before she smashed him in the head with her scepter, destroying him, in which Jaden called out. "I active the Trap card: Hero Signal! Since an Elemental HERO was just sent to the Graveyard, I can now Summon one Elemental HERO from my Deck to my side of the Field. And I choose Elemental HERO Sparkman in Attack mode!" (1600/1400)

"Oh, my. Both Valkyria and your Sparkman have the same Attack. I think I'm going to play it safe and end my turn by activating the Spell card: Block Attack, which shifts my second Magician's Valkyria to Defence mode."

Jaden's Turn

"I Summon Elemental HERO Clayman in Attack mode!" (800/2000)

"Next I play the Spell card: Fusion Recovery, which brings Polymerization and Elemental HERO Bubbleman back to my hand! I then activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Clayman to form Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" (2400/1500)

"Next, I discard Elemental HERO Necroshade (1600/1800) from my hand to the Graveyard, so I can activate Thunder Giant's ability. Now, I can destroy one Monster whose Attack points are less then that of my Thunder Giant and I choose Magician's Valkyria number one!"

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant then shot a large bolt of lightning from the orb in his chest, which struck Magician's Valkyria, who let out a cry of pain, before shattering into pieces.

"But that's not all. Since Necroshade is in my Graveyard his special Effect activates. So, now I can Summon any Monster from my hand without Sacrificing and the Monster I choose is Elemental HERO Neos!" (2500/2000)

"Next I use the Equip Spell Card: Neos Force! Which increases Neos' Attack by 800 points." Jaden said, as Neos' right fist began to glow blue and his attack rose from 2500 to 3300.

"Elemental HERO Thunder Giant Attack Magician's Valkyria number two with Voltic Thunder!"

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant then unleashed another bolt of lightning, which struck the second Magician's Valkyria and shattered her to pieces.

"Now, Neos finish this Duel! Attack Dark Magician with Cosmic Crunch!"

Elemental HERO Neos shot towards Dark Magician and slammed his fist into Dark Magician's stomach, completely destroying him and dealt 800 Points of damage to Syrus and Mana, ending the duel immediately.

Ending Scores:

Jaden and Alexis: 800

Syrus and Mana: 0

"And the winners are Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes!" Hassleberry called out, causing the crowd to applaud and cheer for the duo.**(What a lousy duel. I didn't really care who would win. Really, when writing a conflict, you should care who will win.)**

"You did it, Jaden!" Alexis said happily, as she ran up to Jaden.

"No, we did it." Jaden replied in a loving tone, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and passionately kissed Alexis on the lips, much to everyone's surprise, however one girl was shocked to see Jaden kissing another girl and that was none other than Blair. Not wanting to see anymore, Blair pushed her way through the crowd and ran away, as tears began to fall down her face.

As Jaden and Alexis continued to taste each other's tongues and saliva, Alexis asked Jaden telepathically, thanks to the 'mental link' formed by Yubel**(WHAT. That's an ass pull if I ever saw one.)**. {'Master**(Oh, and about Moka and Tsukune in Intertwined. Yes, they are romantically and sexually involved. But Moka declared her allegiance to Tsukune. She decided to call him master.) ** Jaden, Blair just ran off into the forest and she looked pretty upset. Should I follow her?'}

{'Go right a head and when you find her tell me right away.'} Jaden replied.

{'Yes Master.'} Alexis replied in an obedient tone, before she broke from the kiss and began to follow Blair into the forest, making sure Blair didn't notice her.

Back at the Dueling Field, we see Mana with a solemn look on her face. "Oh, I lost." Mana said, sadly, before she said with a smile. "That's alright I still had a lot of fun."

"That was one sweet Duel guys, you two make an excellent team." Jaden said in a since tone, as a big smile appeared across his face.

"Thanks, Jaden. You and Alexis were a great team too." Syrus replied in a cheerful tone, before he asked curiously. "When you two kissed, does that mean you're dating now?"

"Well, kinda." Jaden replied, his answer confused Syrus and Mana. Jaden then asked. "Mana, Syrus do you think I can speak to the both of you in private about this?"

Both Syrus and Mana agreed, before they followed Jaden to his room, unaware that Jaden had set a trap and they had just fallen into. Once Syrus and Mana were inside, Jaden locked the door and made his way over to his desk, and on the desk was the Hypno Zapper, which he picked up and aimed at Syrus. "Jaden, what's goi...?" Unfortunately for Syrus, that was as far as he could get in his question before Jaden pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave at him, causing Syrus' eyes to glaze over, which frightened Mana as to what Jaden had done and was planning.

"Syrus!" Mana called out in panic and was about to summon her scepter; to break whatever spell Jaden had placed Syrus under, however Mana wasn't fast enough and was hit with, falling under the same hypnotic spell, like Syrus.

"Syrus, Mana you both now know that I have a harem, so far it consists of Alexi, Jasmine and Mindy, however I may add more girls who catch my eye. You don't find anything strange or unusual about this situation and you won't tell anyone about my harem because we are friends**(MORE OOC! Syrus would freak out if he really saw Jaden with a harem)**." Jaden then told the entranced pair, before he turned his attention to Mana and asked. "Mana, I have some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully. Do you understand?"

"I understand..." Mana replied in a monotone voice.

"Mana, are you really a Duel Monsters Spirit?"

"I am..."

"How long can you stay in our world?"

"As long as I want..."

"If you were to stay here would you be missed?"

"My friends and my teacher... Dark Magician would miss me... But I could always pay them a visit from time to time..."

"Last question, do you love Syrus?"

"I do... Syrus is sweet... kind... gentle... And very cute..."

"Mana, you don't just find Syrus cute**(****_And you don't think that the food at Ratatoing is just okay. You think it's the most wonderful food in the world. Also, you think that Marcel Toing is the new Jesus._****)**. You are completely attracted to him and you love him with all your heart.**(...BLEAUGH! NO!)** So much you want to stay with him in our world and become his girlfriend, with him being in charge of your relationship. **(NOOO!)**Whenever you two are alone you will go to bed and make love, with Syrus always being on top.**(You know, this is an...interesting pairing. Well, at least Syrus will get his DMG fetish into action. However, I'm sure there are many people, including me, who would like to have sex with the dark magician girl.)**" Jaden then told the entranced magician, as he began to cycle through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, until he came across 'The Breast Enhancement Mode.'

"Mana, after I zap you, you will awaken from your trance and will fall completely in love with Syrus and will obey any commands Syrus gives you. And Syrus, after Mana kisses you, you will love her just as much as she loves you. Mana will become your girlfriend and you will be the dominant one in your relationship**(Great, more sexism)**, but you will never harm her or put her in any kind of danger." Jaden said, before he fired a multi-coloured wave at Mana, which made the hypnotized girl moan as her breasts began to grow, until they were around the size of a double H-cup**(Do we really need to use that thing on the Dark Magician Girl?)**, and after a moment, Mana's eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before returning to normal. Mana then wrapped her arms around Syrus' neck and kissed him deeply on the lips, and after a moment Syrus' eyes returned to normal and he began to kiss Mana back, with the same amount of passion.

"How do two you feel?" Jaden asked in a curious and sly sounding tone.

"I've never felt better, Jaden." Syrus replied, after he broke from the kiss.

"Same here. And don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Mana replied in her usual cheerful tone.

{'Master Jaden I found Blair.'} Alexis telekinetically**(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! What, did she use the powers granted to her by amoral brainwashing to type something out in coded objects? Did she arrange her trading cards to form a message?!) i**nformed Jaden.

"Hey Sy, Mana something important just came up. So, I'll catch up with ya later." Jaden said, as he left the Slifer Red dorm and made his way over to where Alexis had sent her mental signal, leaving Syrus and Mana alone in Jaden's bedroom.

"Now, what should we do?" Mana asked in a cute, but sexy voice.

"How about we have some 'Alone time' together in my room?" Syrus replied in an enticing tone, unheard from him before**(Damn, right! He's completely out of character!)**, before he said. "But, I've got to say it's a bit of a walk from here to there."

"There's no need to walk. I've got a quicker way." Mana replied.

Mana then held out her right hand and after a puff of smoke had engulfed her hand, she was now holding her scepter. Mana then raised her scepter into the air, and in another puff of smoke Syrus and Mana had vanished.**(MAGIC!)**

-Inside the Obelisk Blue dorm-

Inside the dorm room, owned by Atticus, Chazz and Syrus, we see Syrus and Mana appear in a puff of smoke, however before Mana could admire the room, Syrus gently pushed Mana onto his bed and brought her in for a passionate kiss, as Mana began to kiss Syrus back, she took off her hat, throwing it to the floor, along with her scepter, and letting her blond hair flow freely down her back. After they broke from the kiss, Syrus took off his Dark Magician costume as quickly as he could, until he was standing in just a pair of boxers, even though Syrus' body wasn't as muscular or well developed as Jaden's**(This implies that Jaden has a six-pack and shit. In show, he doesn't. Kaito has better abs in a lot of fanart. However, we see that every male in the cast has great pecs because we got to see the guys in the bath house. Unfortunately, we don't get any female fanservice because 4Kids and the fact that Yu-Gi-Oh! was never ecchi except for the DMG. 4Kids edited the asses and legs of those duel monsters out of that episode where Alexis duels that gambler dude, and that was the closest thing to fanservice got in the Japanese edition, barring the Dark Magician Slut.)** Mana found his body very attractive**(For some reason. I mean, he's short as fuck.)**. Mana removed her corset, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra, showing her bare breasts to Syrus, followed by her skirt, revealing she was wearing a pair of pink panties. Syrus then grabbed the covers at the end of his bed and covered the two of them, expect for their heads. Syrus then removes his boxers and Mana removes her panties, leaving them both naked underneath the covers**(I've just noticed that these kinds of scenes are in present tense. Actually, the author keeps switching between past and present tense.) **. Syrus then looks Mana deeply in the eyes and asks in a curious and slightly concerned tone. "Are you sure about this, Mana?"

Mana replies in a loving tone. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want the one to take my virginity is the man I love and that's you. So, please, Syrus, make love to me."

After we exit the room, we hear Mana let out a cry of pain, indicating Syrus had taken their virginities forever, but after a moment the room is filled with sounds of only pleasure, not that anyone outside the room could hear, before Mana had dropped her scepter, she quickly placed a silence spell on the room so they wouldn't be disturbed.

-Meanwhile, in the forest, nearby where Jaden Dueled Wheeler-

Sitting on a tree stump, we see Blair crying, as the image of Jaden and Alexis kissing continued to replay itself in her mind. 'I can't believe Jaden would do that. Why does Jaden love Alexis and not me? Alexis must've tricked Jaden into kissing her or something.'**(If you call brainwashing "tricking" then yes he did.)**

Blair continued to cry, until a familiar voice asked in a lowly tone. "Blair?"

Blair got off the stump and turned around to see Jaden, with a concerned look on his face; unaware of the device he was holding behind his back.

"Jaden? What are you doing here? And why aren't you with 'her'?" Blair asked in a curious, but bitter tone**(You know, the real Blair would punch him. I really wish the writers of GX had written her as a tsundere.)**, as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I'm here because I really care about you, and not just as a friend. You've really grown up into a beautiful young woman.**(****_I'm here to make you my sexist bisexual sex slave!_****)**" Jaden replied.

"If you care about me so much why did you kiss Alexis?**(That is an excellent question.)**" Blair questioned in an upset tone.

"I haven't Dueled in over a month and I guess I got caught up in the moment." Jaden replied, as he scratched the back of his head**(Why, why, why would you lie to someone like that? That's mean!)**, with his right hand, while he held onto the Hypno Zapper in his left hand behind his back, however Blair turned her head down and still looked pretty sad.

It was then she felt Jaden place his hand under her chin, gently lift her head up, before he cupped her left cheek and told her in a sincere tone. "I'm sorry I hurt you and I promise, if you give me a second chance I can make you very happy. I love you, Blair Flannigan." Before Blair could react, Jaden kissed her right on the lips, causing Blair's eyes to widen. Her mind raced on what to do, but the kiss was so pleasant and warm that she couldn't resist it and her body gives her the answer when she instinctively wraps her arms around Jaden and returns the kiss with the same passion.

The two of them engaged in the passionate kiss for a few minutes, until Jaden broke a part and asked Blair in a serious tone. "Blair, how much do you trust me?"

"I trust you completely, my love." Blair replied lovingly.

"Alright then. Take off your shoes and then stand perfectly still**(Why?)**." Jaden instructed.

Blair wasn't sure as to why Jaden would ask her that, but did as she was told. Jaden then held out the Hypno Zapper and aimed it at Blair, which confused her as to why Jaden had a toy blaster and what Jaden was going to do, however she told Jaden she trusted him and decided not to ask questions.

While Blair was busy taking off her shoes, Jaden took out the Hypno Zapper and set it to a new mode, known as 'Age Acceleration Mode.'**(So, the author just pulls these modes out of his ass? Then, I would like a Kill Everyone in the Room mode.)**

Jaden then pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Blair, who moaned out, as she could feel her body changing.

After the ray wore off, Jaden asked in a curious tone, with a hint of slyness. "How do you feel, Blair?"

"I don't know, Jaden." Blair replied. "I feel...Different."

It was then Blair noticed the change in her voice, it sounded more mature and when she looked at herself, she noticed her voice wasn't the only thing that had matured. Blair was now taller and looked 18 years old, her hairstyle remained the same, but now goes down to her buttocks and her breasts**(NO! Blair stays an A-Cup and that's final! Take your cue from Haruhi From Ouran High School Host Club! Girls don't have to have massive breasts to be extremely attractive.(*cough*Chizuru Minamoto*cough*)Then, that series is a shoujo series which doesn't majorly rely on female fanservice. The female lead doesn't have to have gigantic tits. BTW, if you're reading this and are going to post a homophobic comment in the comments section, go ahead. Judge me based on the anime I like. Go ahead, call me gay. But I'll have you know that if I was gay, I WOULD NOT BE READING THIS OR ANY OTHER JADEN YUKI HAREM FANFICTION!)** were now larger than Jasmine's and Mindy's, so much, that a fair amount of her new cleavage was coming out of her dress.

"Jaden, what did you do to me?" Blair asked curiously.

"I used this piece of sweet tech, known as the Hypno Zapper I got from 'a friend' to age your body by four years. But don't worry, you're still technically fourteen, you just have the appearance of an eighteen year old and once you turn eighteen your body will begin to age properly again.**(JESUS! The author just does whatever he wants with the world that he messes up! Just pulling crap out of an ass that is polluting the internet!) **" Jaden replied, before he asked with a kind smile. "What do think, Blair?"

Blair says amazed, "Jaden, this is incredible. I look more mature and more beautiful."

"I agree with you there, Blair." A familiar female voice called out seductively.

Blair then turned towards the source of the voice to see Alexis step out from behind a tree, with a sly smile on her face.

"Back off, Alexis!" Blair said in an angered tone, as she stepped in front of Jaden. "Jaden is my boyfriend, not yours."

"That's true. I'm not Jaden's boyfriend. I'm his slave and Mistress of his harem." Alexis replied, which confused Blair as to what Alexis was talking about.**(If Blair were in character, she probably would have done something kind of aggressive. But no. This fanfic's sexist workings has taken it beyond the boundaries to a place where a completely normal reaction would be next to near impossible.)** Blair was about to turn around and ask Jaden what was going on between him and Alexis, but before she could, Jaden fired another wave of multi-coloured energy, that struck the back of Blair's head. As the energy wave wares off, we see Blair is standing at attention and her eyes have gone blank.

"Sorry I had to do that to you, Blair." Jaden said solemnly, before he told the entranced Blair. "But this is what's best for everyone**(That's a highly debatable statement. I mean, if I were there, I would murder "Jaden" in cold blood. In fact, watch out for a fanfic where all these characters get killed. And the hypno zapper gets destroyed)**. Now, Blair I want you to gather all the negative feelings you have towards Alexis and after you do. I want you to erase those feelings and replace them with love**(sigh)**, loyalty and obedience towards her."

After waiting a minute, Jaden could see that Blair's mind now saw Alexis, not as an enemy, but as her lover**(Help me JesuOtaku! Help me, NChick! Help me, Angry Joe! Help me Nostalgia Critic! Help me Film Brain! Help me, Obscurus Lupa! Help me, Rap Critic! Help me, Linkara! Help me Todd in the Shadows! Help me, Cinema Snob! Help me, Angry Video Game Nerd! I need help defeating this sexist bullshit!)** and Mistress, because of a warm, yet empty**(EEEEEK! THAT'S FUCKED UP!)** smile had appeared on her face. Jaden then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Blair again; this time the mode was set on 'The Complete Love Slave Program.**(FUCK! Is TheSilverKetchup there? Or How about Professor Otaku? I want the Red Team and the Blue Team to shoot these fuckers!)**' And after blasting Blair for the third time that day, Blair's eyes swirled and 'changed colours' before returning to normal.

"How do you feel now?" Jaden asked slyly.

"Wonderful. How may I serve you, my Master?" Blair asked lovingly.

"I want you to kiss your Mistress, to show me that you love and respect**(BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLSHIATTTTTTTTT!)** her." Jaden replied in a commanding tone**(SEE? More belief that women should be under the command of men! I hate this fic!)**.

Your wish is my command." Blair replied in a warm and submissive tone, before she seductively walked over to Alexis and engaged her Mistress in a passionate kiss, which Alexis returned and both slaves began to taste each other's mouths and sample each other's saliva**(*gags*)**.

After they broke from the kiss, Blair said apologetically, as she got on her hands and knees. "Forgive me for being so rude to you before, Mistress Alexis. I was out of line."

"I forgive you, but only this once. Now, let's go back and have some fun. There's still a lot more to do today." Alexis said, as she offered Blair her right hand and helped her up.

Jaden, Alexis and Blair then left the forest and returned to the Duel Monsters Spirit Day festival, reunited with Jasmine and Mindy and began to participate in the Duel Monsters Spirit Day events, as they made their way around Duel Academy some students wondered who the hottie with the violet-blue hair following Jaden was.

-That night, within Chazz's spare bedroom-

We see all of Jaden's slaves lying on the bed, completely naked, except Jaden wasn't there. When Blair had asked where Jaden had gone, Alexis told her he had one final slave to make his own. But even without Jaden, the girls were still able to have some 'fun'.**(Let me guess...they act like lesbians/bisexuals, except they are written like a horny 12-year-old.) **Blair was lying on her back as Alexis was on top of her and was kissing her deeply, as their breasts pressed against one another's, while Mindy was lying on her back and Jasmine was making out with her.**(Really? Is this what they do in their free time without the guy, just lie on a fucking bed and make out with each other? You know, eventually they would get bored. So their fricking aroused by each other and LiquidPhazon doesn't even write them getting wet?)**

-Meanwhile in the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm-**(Now, The whole Fonda Fontaine thing just creeps me out. I know she's only 25 in this fic, but I think that it's kind of disgusting, having a character's maturity level torn apart to service the sexual needs of the morons reading or writing this!)**

Within In the bedroom of the head of the female Obelisk Blue dorm, we see non-other then the head nurse of Duel Academy, Fonda Fontaine, preparing for bed as she slips into a dark blue nightgown.

Remembering the Duel, Fonda thinks to herself. 'That was an incredible match. Jaden and Alexis worked so well together, it's no surprise they won, Alexis isn't called 'the Queen of Obelisk Blue' for nothing and Jaden's one of the best students I've ever seen.' Fonda then thought to herself with a little blush on her face. 'And I've got to admit he has matured into quite a handsome young man.' It was then Fonda realized what she said, shook her head and thought to herself in a confused and shocked tone. 'What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about Jaden like that.' 'He's a student and I'm seven years older then he is.' Fonda mentally scolded herself, before she got into bed, pulled the covers over her and tried to get some sleep; unaware that the Slifer Red Duelist she was thinking about was coming for her.

Meanwhile as Fonda had finally fallen asleep, we see Jaden had snuck into the dorm, and was using ninja-like stealth, unseen in him before, to avoid being seen or waking any of the students up and eventually made his way to Fonda's bedroom, thanks to Alexis telling him which room belonged to her.**(Another thing that bothers me. There's no conflict or plot. "Jaden"(I use quotation marks because this isn't really Jaden) doesn't run into any real problems. The diversions from the extremely sexist juvenile "sex" could have just been written out entirely, and there's no character development whatsoever. It's just a person who the author calls "Jaden" just releasing the author's sexual repression. A good conflict for this is that Jaden doesn't want the attention, or maybe he wants to undo what he's done. Maybe it becomes unwanted, and he wants to undo what he's done. There's conflict in that and it gives a good setup for a plot. Even Kidnapped by a Lover (Yes, I'm defending a fic that I wrote and has a lot of T&A. It also may or may not be a manifestation of sexual repression. I'm not sure. Maybe I'm giving it too much credit. GO READ IT AND REVIEW!(lol shamless plugging.)) wasn't this stupid because so far Hilda, Shauna, and Rosa aren't acting that forward. Sure, Dawn and Serena do act like complete whores for Calem, but there's conflict because Calem doesn't want all the attention he gets. There's a plot! Along with the harem antics(Hell, this fanfic doesn't have harem antics; it's just sex!)...well, I don't want to spoil it, mainly because I haven't figured out what I'm going to do with it next. REVIEW THE STORY TO GIVE ME IDEAS!)**

"Yubel, if you be so kind as to open the door for me?" Jaden asked.

"Of course, Jaden." Yubel replied, before she made her way through the wall and on the other side took on her solid form and unlocks the door, allowing Jaden access inside. Once Jaden was inside, he relocked the door, took off all his clothes, leaving him completely naked and made his way over to the bed, placing the Hypno Zapper on a nearby nightstand.

"Have fun." Yubel said slyly, before she faded away, back into his soul.

'You know I will, Yubel.' Jaden thought to himself, knowing that any pleasure he or his slaves felt, Yubel would feel the same sensations, anyway Jaden gently grabbed the sheets of the blanket and slowly pulled them down off the bed, before he carefully climbed onto the bed, until he was hovering over Fonda's sleeping form. Jaden then slowly slipped his right hand down the front of Fonda's nightgown and began to gently massage her left breast.

"Oh, Jaden...That feels so good...Don't stop..." Fonda moaned in her sleep, which caused Jaden to smile deviously. Jaden then took his hand away from Fonda's breast and lowered his head, until his face was inches away from Fonda's and without a second thought; Jaden kissed Fonda deeply on the lips, shortly afterwards Fonda began to return the kiss in her sleep, opening up her mouth more and allowing Jaden to slide his tongue into her mouth. Fonda was really enjoying the sensation of Jaden kissing her, until she slowly began to wake up and realized that she wasn't dreaming anymore.

Quickly, she broke off from the kiss and asked in a confused and shocked tone. "Jaden? What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Fonda. Everything is alright this is just a dream." Jaden replied in a sincere sounding tone.

"A dream?" Fonda questioned.

"Yeah. How else would you explain me being in bed with you, naked? And if this wasn't a dream, how could I possibly get into a locked room, let alone a locked dorm?" Jaden questioned back.

"I still don't..." However Fonda was unable to finish her sentence when Jaden place his index and middle fingers on her lips, silencing her.

Jaden then took the Hypno Zapper off the nightstand and asked. "And if this isn't a dream, how can I do this?" Jaden then pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Fonda's chest, causing her to moan, as her breasts began to grow, until they roughly the same size as Alexis' original breast size and were now just as sensitive.

After the Hypno Zapper had done its job, Jaden kissed Fonda right on the lips causing Fonda to blush. However, the warm feelings she felt when she thought she was kissing 'dream Jaden' comes over her body again and it is so pleasant and warm that she can't resist it. Soon enough, Fonda gives into this feeling and returns the kiss with the same passion. The two of them close their eyes as they continued the kiss, mating their tongues and tasting each other's saliva. As the pair continued with their kiss and on the meanwhile, Jaden's hands roam free to the straps holding up Fonda's nightgown and he gently removes it, revealing her bare breasts to Jaden.

Fonda felt this and opens her eyes, releases from the kiss and she says, a bit nervously, "Jaden, I don't think..."

However Jaden replies, whispering into her ear, "Don't worry, Fonda, it's all right. This is just a dream." Soon after, Jaden, without resistant, takes off Fonda's nightgown, throws it to the floor, revealing Fonda's naked body to Jaden. Before Fonda could do anything, Jaden began to massage and fondle Fonda's breasts, as he began to deeply kiss her on the neck, causing Fonda to moan out in pleasure. As Jaden continued to pleasure Fonda, all her rational thoughts were being interrupted by the pleasure Jaden was giving her, she no longer cared if this was a dream or not, it just felt really good, and she didn't want it to stop, so Fonda grabbed Jaden's face and brought him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Shortly as we leave, Fonda's room is filled with the mixed sounds of their pleasure.

-2 to 3 hours later-

Inside of Fonda's bedroom, we find Jaden in the center of her bed, with his arms wrapped around a naked Fonda, who is lying on the right side of his chest, with a loving smile on her lips.

"This is the best dream I've ever had." "Fonda said contently.

"Fonda, I've got something I need to confess. This isn't a dream. We really did just have sex." Jaden said truthfully, wondering what her reaction would be.

"I don't care anymore. That was amazing and it was more then sex. We made love. I love you Jaden." Fonda replied warmly, before she kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I love you too Fonda. That's why I've got you a special present to show you how much you mean to me." Jaden replied, as he took the Hypno Zapper off the table and set it to 'Age Deceleration Mode.' Jaden then pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Fonda, who moaned out, as she could feel her body changing.

After the ray wore off, Jaden asked curiously. "How do you feel now, Fonda?"

"I feel great. I feel like I have more energy, it's like I'm young again." Fonda replied in an excited tone.

"That's because you are. I used a special mode on my Hypno Zapper." Jaden said, as he showed Fonda the ray gun, before began to turn the dials as he continued to explain. "With the 'Age Deceleration Mode' **(More New Powers as the Plot Demands)**I took some years off your life, making you Twenty years old again. Not only does the Hypno Zapper make you twenty again, it also slows down your body's aging process. So, when I turn twenty your body will begin to age properly again and you should be around the same age as me."

"Oh, thank-you Jaden." Fonda replied lovingly, as she began to kiss Jaden's chest, before she asked. "How can I ever repay you?"

"How about you Join my harem and become my slaves, along with Alexis, Blair, Jasmine and Mindy as your slave sisters?" Jaden replied slyly, his quite confused as to what Jaden was talking about.

"Jaden, I'm not**(why does this author think it's okay to wipe away canon personalities to serve the main character's goal?)**..." Fonda however was unable to finish her sentence when Jaden pulled the trigger and fired another wave of multi-coloured energy at Fonda, causing her eyes to as Jaden had just used 'The Complete Love Slave Program' on her.

"What do you think of becoming my slave now?" Jaden asked, as she smiled slyly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Master. I cannot wait to meet my new sisters." Fonda replied in a submissive tone, before she passionately kissed Jaden.

After they broke from the kiss, Jaden told Fonda, as he got out of bed and started putting his clothes on again. "Why wait? Follow me."

"Yes, Master." Fonda replied, before she got out of bed, put her nightgown back on set and got a set of keys from the draw in her nightstand, so she could get back in the girl's Obelisk Blue dorm when she would return. After Jaden was fully dressed and Fonda had all she needed, the pair left the dorm and made their way back to the Slifer Red dorm.

-Back at the Slifer Red dorm, some time later-

We see Jaden and his newest slave, Fonda, making their way into Chazz's old dorm room and as they head towards the spare bedroom Jaden takes off all of his clothes**(Wait...he's either taking off his clothes outsi-IS JADEN STREAKING?!)**, leaving him completely naked again.**(Was that absolutely necessary? Hugh Hefner(obviously an inspiration for this crap) doesn't take off his clothes immediately after entering his bedroom to have sex with reportedly seven or eight women at the same time thanks to Viagra. Also, I don't think that ritual sex with Hef is part of taking a job in his harem.)**. Once inside, Jaden smiled at the sight before him, all his slaves were sleeping peacefully under the covers, and seeing all their clothes scattered across the floor, it was obvious they were all naked**(How is that obvious? They could just be wearing different clothes!)**. On the left side of the bed with Blair snuggled up to Alexis and was resting her head on Alexis' right breast. While on the right side Mindy was snuggled up to Jasmine and was resting her head on Jasmine's left breast.**(Some more yuri, eh?...TIME TO GO ON A RANT ABOUT YURI PAIRINGS! If you've read Age of Nightfall, I think it's pretty obvious that you know what my preferred ships are, right? Well, my main ship just so happens to be KaitoxMiku. Now why bring ****up **Vocaloid Shipping ? Well, let's talk about the pairing of MikuxLuka, AKA Negitoro. I don't care if you ship it; I'm just not a fan of yuri pairings. Go ahead; if you can write it well, do it! I've read some shoujou-ai. When we get into really exploitative yuri like this, then we run into problems. I think that stuff like this (gratuitous, made entirely with male enjoyment in mind, sexist to the extreme) is made for the scum of the Earth; even then, I've written some satirical yuri like Project Spirit Storm.) Jaden then made his way onto the centre of the bed and gently kissed each girl on the forehead, causing each slave to stir, slowly open their eyes, and see their master gently smiling at them, before they smiled back, while Blair blushed**(THANK THE LORD! SOMEONE'S RETAINED A BIT OF THEIR CANON PERSONALITY! CHRISTMAS HAS COME EARLY!)**, seeing her Master's well developed and naked body.**(Well developed? You mean his dick is large?)**

"Girls, I want you to welcome your newest sister to my harem." Jaden said, as he motioned towards Fonda, before he turned towards Blair and said enticingly. "While I officially 'initiate' Blair into my harem."**(You know, I'm writing a series where the main character has a (albeit semi-unwanted; he does resist and sometimes does not give his consent before he has sex with a member of his harem. Also, he doesn't brainwash them into loving him)harem, sees action in the story, and his harem is willing (for the most part. They occasionally get into fights over him) to share him(they don't have the hots for each other, though. However, the male lead does have several sexual encounters with more than one members of his harem at a time. Eventually, he ends up choosing two in Triang Relations. Oh, and there's actual sex scenes.). In fact, he's a womanizer who takes immense pride in his promiscuity, and has a substance abuse problem with aphrodisiacs. He gets girls through pure seduction, and succeeds with 95% of the schools female population and has had sex with other male students multiple times. However, I include more than sex. The girls in the series don't refer to the main protagonist as Master unless they feel like calling him such, (which rarely occurs, although it does happen); they are completely independent thinkers. They chose to share him. Heck, everyone who he's had sex with chose to share him. I mix in a little bit of badassery, ultra-violent High-Pressure Blood, martial arts, guns and swords, Elder Scrolls influence, tongue-in-cheek writing, snappy one liners, reality warping, a mix of exploitation film and action movie influences, magical powers, vampires, cars and explosions, assassins(it focuses on a group of high school assassins), a scene where the male lead makes out with another male character(yes, I wrote in a scene where that happens. There's some yaoi in there. I didn't misspell male.), actual character development, story arcs, male fanservice, and anything else to make it a little bit more than released sexual tension. In fact, I think it's a manifestation of a violent Power Fantasy rather than sexual tension. But I think that this disgusting softcore PWP is possibly one of the worst manifestations of the idea of living a lifestyle full of sexual encounters. It's terrible.)**

"As you wish, Master." Alexis replied lovingly, before she got out of bed, made her way over to Fonda and kissed her deeply on the lips, which Fonda returned with the same amount of passion. While the head nurse and Jaden's Mistress were tasting each other's tongues and sampling each other's saliva, Jasmine had gotten out of bed and walked over to Fonda's left side, while Mindy went over to her right and both girls began to kiss each side of her neck, causing Fonda to moan in pleasure in Alexis' mouth. Jasmine and Mindy each then took a hold of a strap that held Fonda's nightgown up and pulled them down, letting the garment fall to the ground, leaving Fonda completely naked. As Jasmine and Mindy continued to kiss and lick Fonda's neck, they each placed a hand on each of Fonda's chest and then began to massage and fondle her breasts, causing Fonda to broke away from her Mistress' kiss and let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Meanwhile, Blair was sitting on Jaden's lap, as his arms were wrapped around Blair's waist and he was passionately kissing her on the lips. Blair does the same and returns the kiss with the same passion. Soon after, Jaden starts to kiss Blair's neck and collarbone while he uses his hands to gently rub her voluptuous breasts, causing Blair to moan out in pleasure.

Blair moans out, in pleasure, "Oh, yes...That feels real good...You are wonderful, my Master."

"Well, brace yourself. Cause things are about to get a lot 'sweeter', Blair." Jaden replied, before he grabbed Blair by the hips and positioned them, so Blair was lying on her back and Jaden was on top of her.

And throughout the night, loud moans, groans and erotic screams of pleasure and cries of ecstasy filled**(The fact that the sex scenes aren't even described and are just usage of nearly identical words implying sex grant further credence to the fact that this was written by a twelve year old. Hell, I write better sex scenes! Go check out chapter 3 of Kidnapped by a Lover.)**Chazz's dorm room.**(Let's see, that's one, two, three, four, five, plus Jaden. So, they had SIX-WAY SEX?! I wrote group sex better in Project Spirit Storm.)**

-The next day-

In the early hours of the morning, after a long night of passionate lovemaking**(Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Jaden lasted half of the night? Nobody can do that unless...no, nobody can do that.)**, we see all of Jaden's love slaves kissing Jaden goodbye, before they head back to the girl's Obelisk Blue dorm, to avoid suspicion. And while class was in session**(That's actually a regular habit, but he would never do that to do what he does here)**, Jaden snuck out and made his way to Chancellor Sheppard's office. While Fonda had asked to see the Chancellor in her infirmary, which was just a distraction so Jaden could sneak into the Chancellor's office, Jaden opened up a small port on the bottom of the Hypno Zapper and plugged a wire from the Hypno Zapper into the microphone, in which he then sent a hypnotic radio wave**(*speechless, with mouth hanging all the way down to the groud*)** through the speakers and placed every student and teacher, minus his slaves and Syrus, under his control.**(WTF THAT'S FUCKING AWFUL.)** Jaden then told the entire Academy they wouldn't notice any**(The Hypno Zapper warps reality so that nothing is problematic. It's not good to have a story with no conflict.)** changes to Alexis, Blair, Fonda, Jasmine or Mindy's appearance or personalities and if any student had any kind of romantic feelings on any of the aforementioned girls, they would just think it was only a temporary crush**(Alexis is a Mary Sue. I'm afraid to admit that the fact that her dude magnet status has been relieved is actually a good thing. It makes her less of a Sue.)** that they would get over and only consider wanting to become their friend instead.**(Well, that takes the fun out of watching the events of episode 15 repeated over and over again on a daily basis in different situations due to Alexis being a fucking Mary Sue.)**

Eventually the 'evil force' that Jaden was warned about showed it's ugly face, as a dark creature calling itself 'Nightshroud' and created an artificial eclipse over the planet with its own dark world, blocking out the sun and pulling all humans into the dark world, excluding Jaden, thanks to Yubel protecting him. Nightshroud challenged Jaden to a final Duel, to determine the fate of the world. As they Dueled Nightshroud reveals its origins, saying that in every person there is insecurity and inner turmoil: hopes and dreams falling before fear and guilt, and it was those negative emotions, which gave him life. During the duel, Jaden reached out to the humans trapped in the darkness, and reminds them of all of their bonds with each other. The trapped humans eventually free themselves, after which Jaden defeats Nightshroud. When the Duel was over every student and teacher surround Jaden and congratulated and thanked him for helping them escape Nightshroud's dark world, but the one who showed they were most thankful was Alexis, who wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck and engaged him in a deep, passionate and loving kiss, neither of them caring that the whole school was watching, as far as they knew Jaden and Alexis were boyfriend and girlfriend, or at least that's what they think.

Shortly thereafter, the school gathers for the Graduation Ceremony to see the third year students off and while everyone is attending the Graduation Ceremony, Meanwhile Jaden followed Winged Kuriboh to the room where, a replica of Yugi Muto's Deck was being stored and inside Jaden finds non-other then 'The King of Games' waiting for him and sends Jaden back in time to face him in a Duel to test his skills.

During the Duel Yugi and Yami agreed that Jaden was indeed a worthy Duelist, however Jaden was in trouble when Yami used Dark Renewal in combination with the effect of his Mystical Refpanel to take control of Jaden's Code Change and used that to Summon Slifer the Sky Dragon from his Graveyard and Destroyed Elemental HERO Neos, leaving Jaden on 1000 Life Points. However, Jaden refused to give up and played his own Card of Sancity, Drawing six new cards, three of which were three traps, which he sent to the Graveyard to Summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, which received 1000 Attack Points for every Trap Card in Jaden's Graveyard, and since Jaden had six, Uria's Attack rose from 0 to 6000. When Yami asked how Jaden got such a powerful beast and was able to control it's power, Jaden replied 'It's a long story.'

After Jaden had fused his soul with Yubel's, Yubel gave Jaden the Sacred Beast Cards, telling him with the power of the Supreme King, he was the only human who could control them, without any negative consequences and when Jaden returned from the Duel Monsters Spirit World he tried to give the Cards back to Chancellor Sheppard, however he told Jaden to keep them, because he believed it would be safer to give them to the only Duelist, who was able defeat the Sacred Beasts, twice, instead of locking them away underground.

Jaden then revived Elemental HERO Bladedge with Monster reborn and used Gift of the Martyr to Sacrifice and transfer Bladedge's Attack Points to Uria, boosting Uria's attack to 8600. Jaden then Attacked Slifer the Sky Dragon, thinking he had won; however Yami Discarded Kuriboh from his hand to stop any Battle Damage he would've received from Uria's Hyper Blaze Attack. Jaden then ended his Turn and the effect of Gift Martyr wore off, returning Uria's Attack Points back to 6000. Yami and drew the exact Card he need to win. He first played his own Monster Reborn to bring back Slifer the Sky Dragon, next he used the Spell Card: Spider web, to take Jaden's Monster Reborn from the Graveyard and used it to resurrect Elemental HERO Bladedge to his side of the Field Summons and to end the Duel, Yami Sacrificed all three Monsters to Summon The Winged Dragon of Ra, which gained the Attack of the Sacrifices used to Summon it, Dark Magician 2500 Elemental, HERO Bladedge 2600 and Slifer the Sky Dragon 3000, giving The Winged Dragon of Ra 8100 Attack Points. Yami won the Duel when Ra Destroyed Uria with its Blaze Cannon Attack, the force of the Attack was so strong, it knocked Jaden back several feet. When the holograms faded Yami went up to Jaden and as he helped him up, asked him if he was all right in a concerned tone, in which Jaden began to laugh in response, saying that Duel was one of the most fun ones he had ever had and was proud that he was able to take down an Egyptian God and that 'The King of Games' needed two Egyptian Gods to defeat him. Yami shook Jaden's hand, before they parted ways. After Jaden left, Yugi asked Yami what he thought of Jaden, in which Yami replied 'That Jaden was a strong, confident and a noble Duelist, who had the spirit and potential to one day could become 'The Second King of Games.'

Meanwhile with Jaden, he was walking down the street, trying to figure a way to return to his timeline, it was then Winged Kuriboh appeared beside him and began to glow brightly, but before Jaden could say anything the brightness intensified and Jaden blacked out.

"Jaden? Jaden, can you hear me?" A familiar voice asked in a concerned tone. Jaden let out a small groan and when he opened his eyes, he saw Chancellor Sheppard was kneeling beside him and he was back in the room where Yugi's Deck was stored.

"Jaden, what were you doing here and what happened?" Chancellor Sheppard asked, as he got up and then helped Jaden up.

"Trust me. Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me." Jaden replied in a humourous tone, before he asked seriously. "By the way, how did you know I was here?"

"Call it a hunch." Chancellor Sheppard replied with a smile, before he told Jaden in a serious tone "But I have something important I wish to discuss with you Please, follow me" Jaden did as he was asked and began to follow Chancellor Sheppard back to the main building of Duel Academy.

Inside Duel Academy, we see Jaden and Chancellor Sheppard walking down the hallway, past his office, until they come across a locked door, which Jaden had been curious about, not knowing what was inside or knowing anyone who did. "So, what's the deal with the locked door." Jaden asked curiously.

"Jaden, you are by far the best Duelist I've seen in years. I want you to become the head of the Slifer Red dorm and this is your office." Chancellor Sheppard replied, as he held out a gold key, with a Slifer Red coloured key fob, that had 'Property of Jaden Yuki' written on it.

"Wait? Are you asking me to become a teacher?" Jaden asked in a surprised tone, before he said. "In case you haven't seen my grades. I don't think I'm the right man for the job."

"Nonsense. You have something that can't be taught in a classroom and that is spirit**(HAHAHA!)**! And with that spirit, along with your determination to never lose, I know that you can and will encourage your students to do the same**(This is a complete contradiction to everything in this fanfic.)**. Besides, you don't have to teach the students facts or give them written tests, just look out for them and teach them about the experiences which made you the Duelist you are today**(You know, I've come across different opinions about this. My roommates(Intelligent, mature, teenagers) at computer camp thought that its hilariously bad. Other people, like the exceptionally intelligent reviewers of this story think that the author needs to be killed. And then there are the morons who actually like this author.) **." Chancellor Sheppard replied, before he asked. "So, Jaden. Will you take up my offer?"

"You bet." Jaden replied cheerfully, before he shook Chancellor Sheppard's hand and said seriously "I won't let you down, sir."

"I knew I could count on you, Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard said, before, Jaden alone.

Curious as to what his office looked like, Jaden inserted the key into the keyhole and when he opened the door he was amazed at what he saw. Inside was a lounge room, complete with a wide screen television set, large couch and a large table. As Jaden explored his office he thought to himself that it looked more like an apartment, due to the Kitchen, private bathroom and large bedroom, with a king-sized bed, however he wasn't complaining.

Yubel then appeared beside Jaden. "Jaden, I'm told that the graduation ceremony has ended." Yubel informed him; thanks to the 'mental link' she had with all of Jaden's love slaves, before she said slyly. "So, why don't you invite your lovers over to 'celebrate' your new position as the head of the Slifer Red dorm."

"I like the way you think, Yubel." Jaden replied in his own sly tone, before he used his 'mental link' to contact each of his slaves, for another 'passionate night'.

-In Jaden's new office, the next morning-**(That works out to be a max of 12 hours of sex. You'd fucking die from exhaustion.)(...committing suicide by having sex so much so that you die from exhaustion. Pretty nice way to kill yourself, if you can figure out how to get to that point. You get to have a lot of sex, which is nice. Nobody would expect that you're trying to kill yourself. Plus, you die painlessly from frickin' exhaustion. If I was going to commit suicide(hypothetically), that would be about my 3rd choice of a method.)**

Within Jaden's new bedroom, we see the newly appointed head of the Slifer Red dorm let out a small yawn, as he slowly wakes up. When Jaden is completely awake he looks down to see all his sleeping peacefully, which made him smile. Alexis and Blair were resting on the left and right side of Jaden's chest, with Fonda, who is snuggled up to his left side of his body, while Jasmine is snuggled up on his right, and behind Jasmine is Mindy, who has her arms wrapped around Jasmine's waist. All of Jaden's slaves have content and satisfied smiles on their faces. Jaden then puts his arms behind his head and lets out a small sigh, thinking what his first day as the head of the Slifer Red dorm would be like and what the future holds for him, his friends and his lovers.

-10 years later-**(The Blast happened, and Jaden was eaten alive by his own sex slaves, who had all been mutated into andros.)****  
**

Following in Aster Phoenix's footsteps, Chazz had become a Pro League Duelist, participating in Tournaments, with his trusted Ojama Deck and even though he would occasionally lose, his fans and admires still respected and cheered for him.

Just like Chazz, Syrus and Zane became Pro League Duelists too, in the Tag Team division, Syrus with 'Roid', 'Cyberdark' and 'Cyber Dragon' Deck and Zane, with a Deck he had constructed that mainly focused on assisting and protecting Syrus, Cards such as Magic Jammer, Defence Wall, Megamorph and Mirror Force. Meanwhile Mana, Syrus' wife, who dressed in 'civilian clothing' while in public would be in the front row and would cheer Syrus on, she still wore her Dark Magician Girl outfit, but only on days like Duel Monsters Spirit Day, Halloween and Duel Monster costume themed Tournaments. After a Tournament was over, win or lose Syrus and Mana would go back to their apartment and would make love, with Syrus always being on top, which Mana loved, she would become quite submissive in bed, up to the point where Mana would often refer to Syrus as her 'Master.'**(You know...I don't think that a woman would willingly call someone master because that's unrealistically submissive. Prove me wrong in the comments. Also, Syrus is short, probably in both height and dick. I doubt that Syrus could be any good. The DMG is also about 3 feet taller than Syrus, so he would have a hard time being on top since Syrus shota. Still, (I have to make another Kanokon reference, this time to the fact that there's censored sex in the Kanokon manga. The manga would be very explicit if not for Barbie-Girl Anatomy) Syrus will probably never as good shota lay than Kouta Oyoumada.)** Mana would return to the Duel Monsters Spirit World every few months, along with her husband and would meet up with her old friends and her old teacher, Dark Magician, who told her out of all the students he had, including Kamionwizard, Masked Sorcerer and Rogue Doll, she was the greatest and was very happy and proud for all she had accomplished.

Hassleberry had graduated from Duel Academy seven years ago and had teamed up with Jim and Shirley to excavate fossils all over the world, while Jim told him he became a geologist and paleontologist because the fossils were speaking to him and wanted to be released. Hassleberry explained the reason he joined him was he wanted to see if he could find any fascinating or unique Dinosaur fossils and joked that if he ever got injured again, they could use any of the Dinosaur bones they found to rebuild him and to keep the bone in his left leg company. Even with the long hours of excavation, they still continued to Duel, participating in any near by Tournaments or would return to Japan if they heard Jaden would be one of the opponents.

Meanwhile big changes had happened over the last ten years for Jaden. After a lot of hard work and showing off some incredible Dueling skills at countless Tournaments, Jaden achieved his dream of becoming 'The Second King of Games.' And that wasn't the only big change in his life. After Chancellor Sheppard retired, he made Jaden the new Chancellor of Duel Academy, which some teachers were against, but surprisingly Dr. Crowler stood up for Jaden, saying he is the best Duelist he had ever seen and would make an excellent Chancellor, and Crowler was right. As Chancellor, Jaden made various changes to Duel Academy, including how potential students were ranked. They were still ranked by their skills as a Duelist, but also by their Spirit, determination and passion for Dueling. Next, Jaden had ordered for each dorm to be constructed the same way, to serve the same food and allow male and female students to live and sleep in the same dorm rooms. He hoped by doing this the top ranked students wouldn't discriminate against lower ranked students and everyone would get along better, in which his plan actually worked.

Alexis had achieved her dream of becoming a teacher, where she taught at Duel Academy. Now going by the name, Alexis Yuki, since Jaden had married her nine years**(What happened isn't actually marriage. ****It's monogamy only in legal terms. **You realize that you might be able to practice polyamoric polygamy? It's way more fitting for your situation than legal monogamy. Also, you do not have sex with your wife every night for nine years. It's just not done in marriage. Plus, if you're having sex with 5 different women every night for nine years and being able to cum enough times to last more than 3 hours without ED medication or aphrodisiacs(plus not suffering from blue tint or priapism) the fact remains that unless you have an endless supply of failsafe birth control someone is bound to get pregnant. Then, while one of your love slaves is pregnant, you'd probably have to excuse them from any sex (no matter what Jenna Silverblade believes) you conduct. When you finally become a father, you'd have to drop the group sex, and have your harem address you as "Jaden", "honey", "baby", or another pet name in front of your kid by due to none of you being a good role model for your child and you were too busy having sex to worry about parenting issues. Still, you've got more hands to care for the kid, which is good.) ago and inherited the title as 'The Queen of Games'**(actual title dot rtf not found)**, not just because she married Jaden, but because she showed she was the greatest female Duelist in the world, taught her students about the origins of Duel Monsters, Dueling techniques, strategies and different Card Effects and Types. Her students particularly liked it when Alexis would tell them about the Duels she, her friends**(Hmph...you call them your friends in front of the students when they actually are your lovers. I hope you have the same attitude when it comes to raising a kid.)** and her husband engaged in when they were younger and when Chancellor Yuki, who told his students to just call him Jaden, would drop by during her lessons and would Duel against one another, showing their skills, teaching the students and showing why there were the current King and Queen of Games.

Fonda remained on staff, as the head nurse of Duel Academy and Mindy became her assistant, helping Fonda treat students with illnesses and any injuries they had sustained and could immediately see through a student's act when they were faking an disease or physical impairment to get out of classes or a test.

Jasmine had become the new gym instructor, keeping the students in shape with various sports and exercise. Jasmine also made the students participate in Tag Team Duels, to teach them about trust and working as a team.

Blair became Jaden's assistant and would help Jaden fill out paper work, prepare for events, such as Field trips and up comings Duels against North Academy, in which Jaden would select the student he saw with the most potential, the schools Dueled not because of a rivalry they once had, but for fun. And sometimes Jaden would take on North Academy's Chancellor, who was non-other than Jesse Anderson. Even though Jaden had become much more responsible over the past ten years, he would often skip work and watch the students Duel, and would occasionally be challenged by students confident enough to take on 'The Second King of Games', leaving Blair to do all his work for him, not that she mined.

-Within Jaden's bedroom-**(Back to sexism!)**

We find Jaden, dressed only in his boxers, relaxing on his bed as he lets out moans of pleasure**(Given that this is a viable method of arousal, I won't go into too much ranting about that, only that this is more likely to give you a boner than licking someone's neck) **, caused by his love slaves.**(..ugh.)**

Behind him is Fonda, who is wearing a white bikini top, a pair of white panties and a white nurse's cap**(FETISH ****FETISH ****FETISH ****FETISH ****FETISH ****FETISH)**, while she lovingly massages his back and kisses him deeply around his neck.**(*face palms*)**

Jasmine who is dressed in an Obelisk Blue coloured bikini top and a pair of Obelisk Blue coloured panties, is at the end of Jaden's bed and is massaging his left foot.**(*walks away and returns with a machine gun*)**

Mindy is dressed in a brown bikini top, a pair of brown panties and a set of brown cat ears on top of her head**(ANIME FETISH ****ANIME FETISH ****ANIME FETISH ****ANIME FETISH)**, is at the end of Jaden's bed too and is massaging his right foot.**(DIE FUCKERS *Opens fire on all of them and massacres them with blood everywhere*)(I wish)**

To his right is Blair, who is dressed in a skimpy black maid outfit, complete with white silk gloves that go halfway up her arms and a pair of white stockings that go halfway up her thighs**(They're called knee socks, thigh highs, or zettai ryouki, depending on your preferred vocab)** and is massaging the right side of his chest, while licking his right nipple as she continues the massage.

And lastly, to his left is his wife, Alexis, who is dressed in a Slifer Red bikini top and a pair of Slifer Red panties, and is massaging the left side of his chest. Just like Blair, Alexis too licks his left nipple as massages Jaden's chest, occasionally bringing Blair in for a deep and passionate kiss, which greatly arouses Jaden.**(THIS IS A COMPLETE INSULT TO GX! EVEN 4KIDS DESERVES AN APOLOGY!)**

Each girl has different coloured collar**(I'm really reaching the point where I have nothing to say!)** firmly secured around their neck that matches their 'uniform', with a golden medallion, with the letters 'GX' engraved on both sides.

As his slaves continue to pleasure Jaden, he says in a humourous tone. "Life is truly is sweet." Which causes all his servants to giggle at his remark**(...grr.)**. It was then they began to strip themselves of their 'uniforms' **(What uniforms?)**until all the girls were completely naked, leaving only their collars on. **(No.)**Quickly Jaden does the same as he prepares for another long and 'passionate night.'**(THIS FIC SUCKS! It blows! It is sexist, screwed-up, offensive, juvenile, idiotic, immature, unfunny, plotless, pointless, unethical, morally bankrupt, boring, insipid, childish, self-centered, empty, aimless, despicable, gross, unsexy, horrid, moronic, and all-around stupid. It's a surprise that this fic isn't more hated! I personally want someone to assassinate this moron for putting out this piece of fucked-up sexist crap! It must be destroyed! FORM A LYNCH MOB! IT'S TIME TO KILL THE PERVERTED ASSWIPE WHO WROTE THIS!)**


End file.
